


Marathon

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Gabriel Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Gabriel/Earth slowburn, Innuendo, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raphael is his own character in this, Running, Thank you for my pornography, Unintentional Mindcontrol, Virgin Gabriel (Good Omens), Without even realizing it, some fatphobia, some insult to intelligence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gabriel thought he knew everything about Heaven, Hell and Earth and his place in all of this. Then Armageddon threw everything on its head. Trying to find a distraction on Earth, he meets a man who shares his special hobby. What starts as an innocent conversation soon turns into something more... and Gabriel discovers there is no going back.Written for the kink meme prompt:  https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=1138024#cmt1138024
Relationships: Gabriel (Good Omens)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 47
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel loved motion.

In the beginning, many Angels hung the beautiful stars in the sky, erected majestic mountains, designed gorgeous flowers and formed all kinds of animals from cute to magnificent specimens. Gabriel’s contribution to creation was more hidden. He slaved over the laws of dynamics, determined how fast will the light travel in various substances or decided how much static electricity will result in the lightning strikes.

He himself loved moving. In Heaven, his favourite leisure activity was flying. Michael might be the best fighter, Uriel the smartest, the Sandalphon the strongest, but from all of the Host, Gabriel was the fastest and the most agile flyer. His ability to run messages between various units during the War had earned him a commendation and the official position as the Messenger of God, the job he was particularly proud of even if he hadn’t a lot of opportunities to perform it as of late.

On Earth, flying wasn't possible, in these modern times the Angel could reveal their wings to a mortal only under the most extraordinary circumstances. So Gabriel took up running. In fact, he influenced humans to run too and he was pleased when running had become practiced on a mass scale as an exercise and a hobby.

Running had a double benefit in Gabriel’s mind. It kept his corporation fit and ready for the Armageddon and it helped him to clear his head. He loved blood coursing through his veins, his heart beating furiously, his lungs filling with fresh air. He loved the slight burn to his muscles when he pushed his body just a bit beyond its limits and the pleasant ache spreading through his limbs day afterward when he had to sit in another boring meeting or read time-consuming paperwork.

His very soul sang as his feet pounded onto the dirt of the road. This particular park was not the one the traitor Aziraphale frequented. But the park was in the same city. He passed another runner and waved slightly, a habit he adopted after getting waved or nodded at by hundreds of other runners.

It was a beautiful autumn day for this city, devoid of rain. Although the chilly air cooled his sweating body he felt the content warmth spreading through his corporation. In times like these, he was secretly happy that Earth hadn’t got destroyed. You just couldn’t run like this in Heaven, it wouldn’t be the same.

He heard running footsteps behind him and turned his head slightly to look. It was the same man he overtook a few moments ago trying to catch up to him. The stranger gave him a small wave and a cheeky smile. Gabriel grinned. Two can play the game and the archangel was highly competitive. He increased his pace, his powerful legs carrying him across the ground in long strides. A minute later he looked back again. The runner behind him was still keeping up with him, but his face was now coloured deep red and his breathing sounded more laboured. He was struggling to maintain the unforgiving pace Gabriel had set. The decidedly unangelic expression took over his face. He gave another burst of speed. His abused lungs were now burning with an effort to supply his corporation with enough oxygen and his legs almost spasmed under the strain of running so fast for longer than they were used to but Gabriel pressed on through the pain. After a while, he could no longer hear the runner behind him. He knew he left him in dust and he grinned in satisfaction.

He allowed himself to slow down into a trot. His legs started to feel like they were turning into stone. He will certainly feel them tomorrow but sheer joy from the run made it worth it. He stopped at the crossroad where he started his run and started slowly stretching. He was just flexing his shin muscles when his competitor arrived, bending in his middle and taking quick deep breaths.

“This was Hell of a run,” he said when he eventually caught his breath and collapsed on a nearby bench without stretching. Very unwise in Gabriel’s opinion.

“You will find that it was actually Heaven of a run.” corrected Gabriel. He knew of no demons that would exercise in this fashion.

“Well, you are pretty fast, you really did give me a beating there.”

Gabriel frowned. As far as he knew, he didn’t touch the man at all and he seemed cheerful for someone who was beaten anyway. Probably one of these nonsensical human saying that meant another thing than what logic would dictate. Actually it sounded like a compliment.

“You were not bad as well,” said Gabriel in a conciliatory tone. In his experience, humans liked to be complimented back and bafflingly they especially appreciated compliments when they failed in something. Not that the man made a bad showing of himself. He was only about half a head smaller than Gabriel, but where the archangel was build strong and muscular, the human was on a lithe side. Gabriel was built for speed, the man would probably excel in endurance. But Gabriel had a body created by the best celestial architects, designed to be perfect in every way. It really wasn't a fair contest. Any smugness Gabriel might have felt left him.

“And I think this was my fastest pace on a mile I have ever run.” said the human after consulting a bulky beeping watch on his wrist. “You have to be minute and some faster than me. Do you normally run at this pace?”

“I usually run pretty fast,” admitted Gabriel, not sure where the man was leading with that.

“What distance do you run?” he continued asking.

Gabriel waved his hand in a general direction. “I just run around the park until I have enough?”

“You don’t track your training at all? You don’t have any running watch? Garmin? Or an app. Have you ever tried Strava? Runnit?” Gabriel had no idea what any of this was but he was sure that he never had any of it or tried it.

“What’s Strava?” he asked hopelessly.

“You don’t...Hey, why don’t I show you?”

Gabriel’s found that humans invented programs in their phones that tracked their runs, mapped their route and recorded the pace, average speed, elevation and other things. It even could compare individual runs on the same distance or route. Gabriel was intrigued. He found the ability to tell if his fitness was getting better or worse very useful. Very soon he found handing his own phone, made to look and function exactly like the latest human models, to the man to install the application to it.

“Aiden, by the way.” said the man as he fiddled with his phone muttering something about his excellent data plan.

“What?”

“My name is Aiden.”

“I am Gabriel.”

“Nice to meet you, Gabe.” grinned Aiden. Gabriel wanted to protest at the nickname, but two things stopped him. One, Aiden was currently holding his phone and he didn’t want to anger him in case he took an offense and damaged it, who knew how the humans could react to any reprimand. And two, he actually liked the way he smiled and he didn't want to ruin it.

Aiden gave him the phone back. “Here, it’s done. Now you can count your miles to your heart’s content. I find it really helpful when training, to see if I am making the right progress. I am training for a marathon you see.” he puffed up his chest slightly. “I have a goal to run it under three hours.”

Only Marathon Gabriel knew was some battle he distantly remembered took place a few thousand years ago. But the man in front of him didn’t look like a soldier and as far as he knew this part of the Earth was currently at peace.

“You ever ran a marathon?” continued Aiden unaware of Gabriel's struggle to keep up with the conversation.

“No.”

“You should try it. I bet you would get a great personal best.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Well, I am running the London Marathon for charity too, not just to get a personal best and bragging rights on Instagram. Raising money for sick kids.” Gabriel nodded in understanding. Charity, in Heaven’s book, was praiseworthy endeavour and something to be encouraged. It seemed Aiden was a good and caring human.

“But, to be a bit honest…” Aiden leaned closer and whispered all conspiratorial. “The lottery doesn’t make your place sure, finding a charity to run for was easier.”

“Ah.” managed Gabriel. It seemed to him he was lost for half a conversation and he wondered why he didn’t leave already. But there was something about Aiden that was captivating and he did show him something cool and useful. And it was nice to talk about running with someone who was just as interested in it as him. In Heaven most angels just humoured him.

“Don’t get me wrong I love running on its own.”

Gabriel smiled in agreement. “Yes. I love it too.”

Aiden grinned. “All those released endorphins just floating around. It’s a great way to exercise.”

Gabriel, who more than six thousand years ago spent most of the presentations on biology daydreaming about flying around the newly created mountains, vaguely remembered something about endorphins and feeling nice. “Yes, it’s great. All these...endorphins making exercise nice. I like exercising. I like staying fit.”

“Yeah, I like being fit too. It seems more fit you are, better at the exercise you are. Better endurance for one, if you catch my drift.”

“Yes, it’s one of the benefits, isn’t?” Gabriel gave Aiden a winning smile.

“The way you look, you must get a lot of it.”

“Well, I try to but I don’t always get the opportunity. I have too much work and I can’t always get away.”

“That’s a pity. We could exercise together sometimes. Bet you could teach me a thing or two. Unless you already have a running buddy?”

Well, Gabriel thought that having someone to share his love of running would be quite nice even if that someone was a human. “No, I don’t have a running...buddy. It’s usually just me on my own. But having a running buddy would be nice.”

To Gabriel, Aiden looked much happier than finding someone to run with warranted. But he found out that he actually liked that he was the one who made the man happy so he didn’t point it out.

“Great. You can show me some workout.” proclaimed Aiden.

Gabriel faltered. Beyond running, flying and sparring with celestial weapons he actually didn’t do any other physical activities. He didn’t want Aiden to expect too much and get disappointed.

“I don’t actually do much beyond…” he waved to indicate the park like it explained everything. Aiden must have understood because he nodded.

“Don’t worry. I have experience with this. I have been out and about more than a decade. I could show you if you want.”

“I would love to.” nodded Gabriel. Any new thing to keep him fit was a good thing in his book.

“We could go right now if you want to. I live nearby and I have a free day.”

“Alright.”

Aiden’s face shone with happiness. Gabriel decided that he liked that look on him. The man leaped from the bench as if he just didn’t run a few miles at a blistering pace.

“Wait…” said Gabriel. Aiden paused and looked at Gabriel, his face no longer glowing. His forehead in fact creased in worry.

“Have you changed your mind?”

“No. Just...you haven’t stretched yourself. You should do that after the run.”

Aiden smirked amusedly and wiggled his eyebrows. “I think I can get stretched at home. I know a great way to do it. I can show you, Gabe. Coming?”

“Sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

The human’s dwelling was up to Gabriel’s tastes. Clean, utilitarian, spacy and airy, with no unnecessary clutter, it reminded him a little of Heaven, sans the grandeur. Aiden ushered Gabriel to sit on the black leather sofa.

He suddenly looked nervous, fidgeting slightly and rubbing his hands. “Right. Can I get you something?” He elaborated at Gabriel’s questioning look. “Something to drink or eat.”

Gabriel shook his head rapidly. “I don’t really consume anything.”

“Watching your calorie intake? Well, that’s very responsible of you. But these muscles need fuel with all the exercise you do.” he touched Gabriel’s upper arm and tentatively caressed his biceps. Gabriel shivered at the light touch. His heartbeat increased. He stopped himself just in time before his traitorous corporation started leaning forward.

“No food for me.” he gritted out trying to come back to himself before he did something foolish. 

“Well, I guess we'll just have to eat something else.” Aiden’s eyes roamed over Gabriel’s taut body as if he wanted to devour it. Never had the archangel been under such intense scrutiny and he was surprised to discover that he didn’t find in unpleasant. His cheeks burned hot when he realised it.

“Now, you are a way to tense. Let’s make you relax.”

“What do you have in mind?” Was that part of that workout he mentioned earlier?

Aiden shifted on the sofa, bringing his leg up so he could lean closer to Gabriel. He took his head into his hand gently and brought him down, pressing their mouth together. Aiden’s lips were hot on Gabriel’s own. For a moment he went rigid in a shocked surprise but his corporation reacted without his input, moving his own lips against Aiden’s own. When his tongue brushed against his lower lip seeking entrance his mouth parted on its own. Gabriel had nothing the compare the taste to; but it was not unpleasant. They tongues danced together and he felt warmth spreading through his body. He should be repulsed by the liquids mingling in his mouth, yet he moaned.

“Is that alright?” asked Aiden when he withdrew to catch his breath.

There was part of his mind that screamed _No,_ for the archangels didn’t exchange saliva with humans, but it was drowned by the other voice, the one that enjoyed this and insisted _More, more, I want to feel it again._

“I think…” Gabriel licked his lips savouring the taste of the other man. “We should do it some more.”

Aiden grinned. “You are the man of my own heart.”

This time Gabriel felt more confident in returning the kiss, pushing into Aiden’s mouth firmly. He was wrong before. It wasn’t merely tolerable, it was delicious. If eating was anything comparable to this, Gabriel would become foodie on the spot. He tangled his hand in the soft brown hair and inhaled against his salty skin. They detached only because humans needed to breath; otherwise, Gabriel would never stop.

Aiden pushed Gabriel down on the sofa so he half lay in the cushions, their still bodies touching in as many places as they could. He rubbed against him urgently. Aiden left his mouth and started to place tender little kisses along his jaw and nibbling at his neck. Gabriel keened at the loss.

“Come on, there are better things to come.” to emphasise his point Aiden ground their laps together and Gabriel became painfully aware of the stirring in his pants. He coloured with shame but his partner only smiled languidly and pulled insistently at the hem of his sweatshirt.

Gabriel obediently raised his arms and the garments were taken off, together with his functional t-shirt so that he was naked waist up. Goosebumps rose on his skin but it wasn’t for the cold.

“Wow, look at you. You really are something. You are” Aiden’s hands roamed over his chest and stomach. “so beautiful.” 

The words travelled right to his cock and he buckled up to brush against the man. “Like hearing that, do you?”

Aiden lowered his head and peppered his chest with kisses. He licked a stripe between his pectorals and eventually he enclosed his mouth on his nipple, sucking on It. It immediately hardened under his attention. Gabriel’s hands rose to caress the back of his neck and his back as he switched to suck on his other nipple. Gabriel felt like he was melting into the cushions, his fuzzy head floating above it all. He breathed hard and moaned.

“Look at you,” said Aiden. “We barely started and you are already a wreck.” he kissed a corner of Gabriel’s mouth. His hand travelled to his crotch and cupped his arousal, straining against the constraining pants. Gabriel gasped at the sensation of being caressed through the layers of clothing and buckled his hips. “You are not going to come on me too soon, are you?”

Gabriel shook his head. He wasn’t entirely sure what his host meant but he didn’t want to do anything to ruin the moment. He fought hard to calm himself and retake the control of his body. 

“No. But you have an advantage.” Gabriel took his own fistful of the other man’s t-shirt. Understanding, he rapidly divested himself of his own clothing. Aiden was not as muscular as Gabriel, but he was slim and well-shaped. Gabriel tried to lavish a similar kind of attention on him as Aiden just showed him. Unsure at first he started kissing and licking his skin. He gained more confidence as his partner didn’t seem to be complaining and communicated his approval by squeezing his arms, his back and eventually his ass. He kissed the crown of his head. Still, to make sure he did everything right Gabriel raised his head and looked into Aiden’s blue eyes. “Is this alright?”

“Fantastic. But let’s move this to the bedroom.”

Aiden rolled off the sofa and Gabriel scrambled after him, nearly tripping over a low coffee table in his hurry. He should really stop himself right now, the rational part of his mind urged him, but his feet carried him further anyway. He couldn’t remember the last time he was touched and worshipped in such a way, with an intention to make him feel nice and there was a hungry monster roaring inside of him, demanding more and more.

The short bare corridor led them to a room dominated by a wide bed with dark blue covers. They stopped by the foot of the bed and Aiden brought him down for another passionate kiss.

“You ever did this with a man before?”

“No.” If the human male inquired more he would find out Gabriel did nothing like this with anyone ever. But he was too busy putting his hand inside the archangel pants and was slowly stroking his rock hard cock. Gabriel’s mind went blank and he almost collapsed on the bed as he went weak in the knees. He never knew a sensation like this existed in all of creation. Why had nobody ever told him?

Later he didn’t even remember how they both digested of their clothes and ended up making out on the bed, rubbing their cocks together. Gabriel had hardly ever touched his effort, only to tuck himself into his pants, but he had never seen it so big, so angrily swollen and already leaking precum. He never understood why humans made such a big deal about their genitals but as Aiden’s touches brought him new types of ecstasy, he thought he understood. He experimentally stroked his new lover’s cock and was rewarded with a moan. He smiled and his heart soared. He was just discovering that he liked bringing the other man pleasure.

Aiden left him for the moment to rummage through the bedside table and came back with a bottle.

“Right, I better be at the bottom since it’s your first ride. But you have to help stretch me open since you are pretty big.” he gave his erection a hard tug.

“Is that a problem?” Gabriel didn’t know there were any differences in genitals, but he couldn’t but notice that his penis, especially now that it was hard and erect, was quite a bit larger than Aiden’s. He guessed he could miracle it smaller but how to do it so the human doesn't notice after he fondled him so thoroughly? Gabriel too was afraid that he will reject him because a long time ago he configured himself wrong. His body was on fire and he didn't know how he would bear it if Aiden suddenly stopped his caresses and loving kisses that stirred something abandoned deep inside him.

“Nope.” He kissed the underside of his jaw. “I love it. It’s the best. I can take it.”

Aiden coated his fingers in lube, lay down spearing his legs and sliding one of the slick fingers inside his hole. Gabriel watched fascinated as he touched himself and worked himself open and his cock gave an involuntary twitch at the sight.

“Care to help me out?”

So under the direction, Gabriel’s hands got coated in lubricant and Aiden guided his fingers towards his ass. “Start with one finger. Try to find my prostate. It should feel different from the rest of this.”

Obediently he slipped his finger inside. There was some initial resistance, but then Aiden relaxed and sighed. Gabriel moved his fingers in and out curiously. He touched the small lump inside Aiden and he gave a sensual moan clenching around his fingers. Under his orders Gabriel did precisely as he asked, adding more fingers and pressing them inside, loosening him and eliciting small little moans which he could listen to forever.

Aiden's moans reached a particular crescendo. “Stop, stop.” 

Gabriel pulled out instantly, unsure and a little afraid. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, big guy. Just don’t want this to end too early.” he gently shoved Gabriel to the side and made him lay down on his back, climbing on top of him and kissing him wetly on the mouth. “I am going to make it last for you.”

He stroked Gabriel’s chest again and scratched across his abs a little until they flexed in his glory. “I want to still feel you inside me when I sit at work tomorrow.”

Aiden took Gabriel in hand, gripping him firmly and giving him a few hard tugs so he felt he can’t be any harder. Each stroke sent a wave of pleasure to his corporation. He squirted more lube on his hands and generously spread it on his straining cock until he was dripping.

Aiden stood up on his haunches and lined himself and slowly, agonizingly so, started sinking down. When his cockhead breached the first ring of muscles, Gabriel thought his head was going to explode. He jerked up and only Aiden’s hand on his stomach kept him down.

“Easy, tiger.”

“Fuck, it feels really good.”

Aiden grinned and took another inch inside himself. “Thought you might like it. Hell of an exercise, heh?” Gabriel was so overwhelmed with new and unfamiliar sensations that he couldn’t even protest the mention of Hell. 

Very slowly, inch by inch, Aiden lowered himself on Gabriel’s cock until he bottomed out with a strained exhale. “Fuck, you feel so good inside me. Really good. You are so good to me.”

Gabriel could only watch with hooded eyes as he rose slightly and came down again. They groaned in unison. 

Each time Aiden rose a little higher and slammed back little faster until he built up a rhythm, bouncing on top of him, leaning with his hands on his chest and pinching his nipples when he got enough purchase. Gabriel’s hands came to rest on his straining thighs, stroking them roughly and he couldn’t but help himself and moan with every plunge. Aiden rode him relentlessly and only increasingly loud moans, squeaking of the bed and obscene wet sounds were heard in the bedroom.

“Oh my god, this is fantastic, I think I am going to cum soon.”

Aiden’s cock bobbed uselessly between his legs, hitting Gabriel’s belly with every bounce. It was dark with blood and streaked drops of precum. Enthralled Gabriel enclosed that in his large hand and gave him several smooth pulls and rubbed the sensitive head. In the next moment, Aiden was coming hard in hot spurts all over Gabriel’s hand and stomach. He collapsed on his chest, dropping his head on his shoulder, desperately trying to catch his breath. Gabriel’s cock, now almost painfully hard, slipped out of him with a moist pop. 

“Fuck, that was mind-blowing.” Aiden kissed the nape of Gabriel’s neck tenderly and continued dropping soft little kisses up to his jaw. Then he rolled to the side and Gabriel almost cried tears of frustration. His cock was straining neglected against his belly.

“Come on, big guy.” Aiden lay down on his back lifting his legs and holding them up under his knees and exposing his well-used ass. “I want you to use me. You were so good to me, you deserve it.”

Gabriel didn’t wait to be told twice. He rolled on his hands and knees and eagerly crawled to his lover, getting his cock in hand and pressing the head to Aiden’s loose hole. He slid home easily and in one vigorous move. They both cried out. Gabriel pulled out almost entirely and pushed back down roughly, chasing the feeling that was building up inside of him. Aiden’s leg enveloped his hips, pressing him forward and even deeper inside him. Gabriel tried to angle his hips to brush against that elusive lump of muscle that brought Aiden so much pleasure and when he finally got a hang of it, he was rewarded with ecstatic moans and cries of pleasure.

Aiden continued to mutter sweet nothings to his ear as Gabriel fucked him as if life depended on it. “That’s it, Gabe. You are doing so well. Can’t believe you are doing it for the first time. You are a natural. I want you to come inside me. I bet you look beautiful when you come.”

Aiden clung to his body, Gabriel was never so close to anybody in his long life. Gabriel felt so tight he was afraid he might burst out of his corporation. There was a tingling pressure at his back. Electricity danced on his body and he had to close his eyes and concentrate not to summon a bolt of lightning and stop his wings from manifesting. Pressure built in his balls and inside his belly.

“God, Gabe, you are really divine.” No, no. This was not divine. Nothing divine ever felt as brilliant as this. Gabriel wished there was more what he was now experiencing in Heaven.

Aiden’s last words sealed his fate either way. He gave few last thrusts, his body spasmed as a wave of pleasure rolled through him and he came still balls deep inside the human man’s ass. Stars danced across his eyes and he could focus only on intense bliss coursing through him. Satan himself could jump form under the bed right now and Gabriel wouldn't notice.

When he came to, he was half lying on Aiden who was smoothing his hair, wet from sweat, with loving hands. His softening cock was still half-buried inside of him.

“Fuck,” Aiden laughed weakly. “I almost thought you stopped breathing. Thought you had a stroke or something.”

“No,” croaked Gabriel. “It was just…”

“You liked it?”

“I loved it.”

Aiden pressed a small kiss to his forehead. “So did I. But now we should probably move.”

Gabriel sheepishly realized that he was probably crushing the other man with his weight. He pulled out hurriedly and sighed when he left the inviting heat of other’s body and cold air enveloped him.

He also realized that he was an utter mess, covered in sweat and semen and other less identifiable fluids. He grimaced and looked around how to distract Aiden so he could perform a little miracle, but the other man was ahead of him, raising from the bed and returning a few moments later with a damp cloth and quickly and efficiently cleaned both their bodies and then lied down with his head on Gabriel's chest with a yawn. Gabriel put his arms around him, pulling him closer, trying to enjoy the last vestiges of their intimacy, but as his mind was clearing of its haze, coldness started to creep not to his body but to his soul.

“Sorry, I always get a little sleepy afterwards. You don’t mind a little nap, don’t you?”

“No.”

But as Aiden’s eyes dropped closed and his breathing slowed down, one thought coursed through his mind and it was far from the previous euphoria of his first-ever orgasm.

_What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, Gabriel disentangled himself from the human.  
  
He felt sick to his stomach. Now that his mind was coming down from the high of his climax he was becoming more and more aware of the enormity of what had just occurred. Gabriel might have kept himself aside from human matters but he wasn’t ignorant enough not to know what sex was. Human religion, after all, made a big deal out of it and some of it filtered up to Gabriel. Most of what he knew was that sex was for humans, not for angels.  
  
For six thousand years Gabriel remained pure, unconcerned with psychical things and in one moment of weakness it was all gone. Even worse was that he did it with a human. To this day the image of the Watchers falling was seared into Gabriel’s memory. It sent a clear message to all of Heaven that humans were off-limits, better observed at a distance.  
  
And he couldn’t even blame Aiden for tempting him, he only offered himself to him and to his corporation. It was all him, the weakness of his own damn flesh betraying him.  
  
With one last lingering look at the sleeping human, Gabriel let the miracle carry him back to Heaven, his heart hammering in his chest.  
  
He buried himself in work, trying to forget that anything happened at all. When he ran out of the paperwork, he went to check whether there were any new messages in the mailroom, and when there were none, he checked that all the guard posts were operating efficiently until Michael ran him off because keeping Heaven defended was her job. After that he bugged other angels, checking their paperwork and performing surprise inspections. It kept him occupied for several days until the Metatron himself showed up in his office informing him that there were several complaints made against him in his office and few angels were at the edge of a mental breakdown from his micromanaging and he should cease and desist at once.  
  
But lack of the things to do only sent him back to _that_ day. He couldn’t help but imagine Aiden's kisses, his hot breath against his mouth, his hands on his body, whispering praise into his ears. And his effort, neglected since he got it, made its existence known every time his thoughts strayed in this direction.  
  
Gabriel couldn’t remember last time he talked with other angels about something other than business, the last time someone told him they liked him or even appreciated him. He couldn’t remember the last time someone touched him because they wanted to. Gabriel got used to the distance that existed between him and the other angels, until Aiden brought it all back, opening the old twisted door inside him that now refused to fit back to the frame.  
  
His corporation was now on fire, craving more affection, more touches and Gabriel kept curling up in his chair and running his hands across his torso in hopes that it will go away. It did not.  
  
What did he usually do, when he was in such a turmoil? Ah, he went running. But running was what got him into this mess in the first place. He couldn’t go back to the park where he met Aiden again. What if he came across him again? Gabriel couldn’t trust that his corporation just wouldn’t do things without his input again and he wouldn't throw himself on the poor human and wouldn't lock lips with him out of sheer desperation.  
  
But there were other places to run on Earth. With that decision, Gabriel changed his suit to a running outfit and transported himself to the Aspire Park in Doha. He didn’t spare his unreliable corporation anything, driving it in an unforgiving pace that would make many professional marathon runners green with envy. Surely if he gives it an intense workout, it will be enough. He ran until his lungs were burning and his muscles were spasming and his hair and clothes were drenched in sweat.  
  
He returned to Heaven, his body exhausted, but when he collapsed in his office chair and his heartbeat calmed down somewhat, the yearning returned. The last time he was so thoroughly worked up, so out of breath was...his mind flashed to the image of Aiden above him, riding him, taking him inside himself. Gabriel’s cock twitched at the thought and he groaned in despair. Despondent he reached down to his pants, taking himself in hand. Blood rushed down to his cock and only a few quick firm strokes had it standing at full attention. Gabriel used his other hand to pull down his pants to his knees, fully freeing his erection, not stopping pumping his hand on the shaft. He panted and bucked his hips, running his thumb over the head. He sneaked his other hand under his shirt, running it over his strained abs and reaching his nipples and pinching them to hardness.  
  
Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips to stop himself from crying out, lest he attracted concerned attention of the workers just beyond his door. In his mind eye he was no longer in his bare office but the elegant airy bedroom. He imagined that the hands belonged to someone else, someone tall and slim and gentle, and he pictured not his own hand gripping his shaft but the inviting heat of other man enveloping him. His balls started to feel heavy and when he scratched the underside of his cock lightly he came all over his hand and legs and some of it streaked on the desk. The orgasm felt good, but when he came down from it, he didn’t really feel fulfilled.  
  
Nothing he did seemed to make these new feelings to go away. There was nothing to it. There was clearly something wrong, more wrong than he could solve on his own.  
  
“You need a what?” asked Raphael when he came to see him sometime later after he cleaned himself and his office from the evidence of his indiscretion.  
  
“A new corporation,” answered Gabriel calmly. Coming to Raphael was a logical choice and Gabriel wanted to hit himself for not doing it right away. As an expert on healing Raphael could confirm that his body was indeed faulty and sign off on a replacement.  
  
But Raphael ran a critical eye over him. “It seems alright to me.”  
  
“It’s not.” insisted Gabriel.  
  
“And what’s wrong with it then?”  
  
“It doesn’t function properly.”  
  
Raphael sighed. “Please, Gabriel, sit down and tell me what is so wrong with your corporation that you want it replaced?”  
  
Gingerly Gabriel sat down in the offered chair. “It has urges.”  
  
“What kind of urges?” said Raphael patiently.  
  
Gabriel licked his lips nervously. “It’s more sensitive. And it wants to be touched,” he admitted shamefully, reddening slightly in the cheeks. Another thing his body now did without his permission.  
  
“Gabriel, how long have you had this corporation?”  
  
“One thousand nine hundred and twenty-three years,” he answered promptly.  
  
“And in all of this time, you haven’t experienced any of these urges?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“And you had no other problems with this body before now?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“And when did these urges start?”  
  
Gabriel didn’t want to be interrogated by his brother to such a degree but he knew that if he doesn’t the chance of getting a new body without a lot of other questions and a ton of paperwork won’t be easy. “About a week ago.”  
  
“What you are experiencing is quite natural, Gabriel. It comes with corporeal bodies. I wonder why it didn’t happen much sooner since you have this body for so long.”  
  
“But...but it’s impure. Not for angels. My corporation shouldn’t do it what it wants!”  
  
Raphael gave him a pitying look. “It’s a human body. It has needs and wants and it has to be maintained not only with exercise and hygiene, but love and simple pleasures too. Otherwise, it might negatively affect your mind and your behaviour.”  
  
“That wasn't in the manual!” protested Gabriel, seething. If he knew that having a corporeal body would have such an adverse effect he wouldn’t spend so much time in the meat bag. No wonder he was so out of sorts. “I want this fixed. I want a new body, one that doesn’t want these...things.”  
  
Raphael took a deep breath. “I can’t approve of giving you a new corporation, brother. There is _nothing_ wrong with it psychically. It’s you. I think you are just longing for some deeper connection to another being.”  
  
“But what I am supposed to do?”  
  
“Would hugging you help?”  
  
“No!” said Gabriel with horror. He might be confused but he was sure that he didn’t want to do what he did with Aiden with his brother.  
  
“Than I suggest you go to the source of this? Giving yourself what you want might be a solution.”  
  
“You are no help at all.” barked Gabriel and stormed off. Going back, phe. Raphael spend too much time with his head in the clouds if he thought it will solve this.  
  
But why not? Maybe Raphael wasn’t entirely wrong. Maybe if he gave his body what it wanted it would eventually be sated, grow tired of Aiden and his touches. Sometimes it really helped to confront the problems head-on.  
  
Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat. Now that he had his excuse why to go back to Earth and see Aiden, he headed to the entrance, leaving Heaven and his troubles behind.


	4. Chapter 4

The Earth was significantly colder than when Gabriel visited more than a week ago and cold steady drizzle fell from the sky as Gabriel sat on the bench in the park.

Arriving in London Gabriel was presented with one major problem. He didn’t know how to approach Aiden. Sure, he technically knew where the human man lived, but was it really appropriate to appear on his doorstep after you left him in the middle of the night without a by your leave? Gabriel realized that what he had done could probably be considered rude. The only comparable situation he could come up in Heaven was if someone groomed your wings and you got up the moment they were done and left without returning the favour or even thanking. Not that Gabriel was given many opportunities to do just that. It has been ages someone offered to groom his wings. Last time was just before Annunciation and that was more about other angels making sure he was not embarrassment with unkempt wings than with a genuine desire to bond with him. But over the years grooming each other wings stopped being about open camaraderie and started to be about intimacy confined behind closed doors. Just thinking about it made Gabriel’s wings twitch so he focused on the matter at hand.

Since he couldn’t just barge in on Aiden, he just needed to hope that he will bump into him. He decided that the park where they met would be a good place to start. Perhaps Aiden will decide to go running there again. But day and night passed and there was no sight of him. there were generally less people. The damp and cold weather must have kept them indoors. Gabriel heard that humans were sensitive to things like these. Personally, Gabriel wasn’t bothered by things like this; he could summon storms after all and frequently did so. Flying inside them was his idea of fun. But in the middle of the second day he was growing a bit bored and restless and even running a short lap around the park didn’t help. 

He considered praying for Aiden just crossing his path but that would probably be too presumptuous given the decidedly unangelic thoughts he had about Aiden. No, obviously he needed a different strategy. With a decision made, Gabriel left his post and made his way from the park. 

But maybe he was a bit overconfident in thinking he knew where Aiden lived. He lead the way last time and Gabriel didn’t exactly pay attention to his surroundings. Aiden lived in the sort of modern apartment, didn’t he? He was just standing on the corner of the street contemplating using a miracle after all when a voice called him from the other side.

“Gabriel!”

Gabriel looked around.

“Gabriel!”

By the time Gabriel saw Aiden the human male almost crossed the street and was at him. He had an unreadable expression on his face and Gabriel felt unsure what to make of it. Still, he had approached him on his own. That had to be a good sign. Gabriel raised his hand in an awkward wave.

“Where have...Jesus, you are drenched. Where is your coat?”

Gabriel shrugged hopelessly. The coat wasn’t exactly his priority when he left Heaven and while he usually took care to be appropriately and fashionably dressed for the season, he didn’t always get it right. He cursed the constantly changing weather in this part of the world.

“Is your hotel nearby?”

“Er...no?” Gabriel was not even sure what a hotel was, but he was certain he didn’t have any.

Aiden appeared to sign, shaking his head. “Let’s go to mine, so you can dry off.”

“Um, are you sure about it?” Gabriel wasn’t the most observant angel in the Universe but he could sense that Aiden wasn’t all that thrilled at seeing him.

“Come on, you must be freezing. Do you want to get sick?”

“I can’t get sick,” Gabriel informed him but followed Aiden nonetheless. It was a short walk to his apartment, in the exact opposite direction than Gabriel was originally going. He took care to pay attention to the way this time.

“Right,” said Aiden when they entered his apartment. It looked exactly the same as Gabriel remembered. “Bathroom is this way. Get rid of these wet clothes. I’ll try to find you something that will fit you.”

Once in the bathroom Gabriel stripped of his clothes and dried his skin and hair with a towel. He could miracle himself dry but anything that he had to fix with a miracle would probably seem, well, miraculous to a human. 

Aiden entered carrying a bundle of clothes. Sighting Gabriel’s nakedness, he blushed deep red and hastily looked away. Gabriel didn’t understand why he reacted like this. He behaved differently a week ago.

He set the clothes at the edge of the tub. “They are a bit worn but I think they should fit.”

“Right.”

Aiden gathered the wet garments and swiftly exited the bathroom leaving Gabriel to dress himself in a faded green sweatshirt and loose workout pants. Once dressed Gabriel paddled on his bare feet back to the living room. Aiden just emerged from another room carrying two steaming cups.

“I made you tea. It’ll warm you up. I hope you like green tea.” on instinct Gabriel took the cup sitting on the sofa. Aiden was right. It was warm and the feeling spread from his hands up to his arms.

“Umm,” Gabriel knew from his days as a messenger that offering of food and drink was a human way to show hospitality, but usually he was visiting humans in an official capacity and on the rare occasion he got offered anything he was able to refuse by citing his angelic status. “Thank you.”

To Hell with it. He already sullied his celestial body plenty, starting in this very room. He lifted the cup to his lips and took a hearty gulp. He choked almost immediately, the scorching liquid burning his mouth and the throat, and he spluttered it all over himself.

“What the hell! Don’t you know it’s bloody hot?” Aiden cursed and patted him on the back.

“Sorry,” said Gabriel, tears of pain in his eyes. He swallowed, feeling the tender spots in his neck. Discreetly, he healed them.

“You haven’t hit yourself on the head recently, have you?” asked Aiden, his eyes wide.

“No.” Gabriel wasn’t sure what it had to do with drinking tea. “I just didn’t expect it to be this hot.”

“Don’t drink much tea in America, do you?”

Now that was an assumption he was familiar with. A lot of people assumed he was from that country by the way he spoke. Gabriel wasn’t exactly sure why the people perceived him this way. As an angel, and angel responsible for communication, he was able to speak any human language sounding like a native. He didn’t know what was it about English that made him sound American. He stopped wondering about it more than half a century ago.

“No.” no need to admit that where he was from he didn’t drink anything at all. “But you were right, it got me warm.”

Aiden snorted and sipped on his own tea. Gabriel mimicked his motion, taking a tiny amount of the liquid into his mouth and letting it mull around. He was surprised that it was kind of nice and soothing.

“Why were you wandering around in this weather dressed like you are headed to a summer picnic?” asked Aiden eventually.

“I was looking for you, actually.”

Aiden raised his eyebrows. “Were you, really?”

Gabriel swallowed and looked down on his feet. “I wanted to apologize. For disappearing on you in the middle of the night without saying goodbye. Or thank you.”

“Well, I won’t claim it was a nice feeling to get up in the middle night to take a piss and discover you have walked out.”

“I am sorry,” said Gabriel miserably.

“Well, it’s not like I expected you to stay forever and sing me serenades and bring me flowers. I did invite you for a one night stand.” Gabriel knitted his eyebrows together. As far as he was aware, no standing was involved in their activities. Could it even be done, standing up? “It made me feel used.”

“I just panicked, alright.” Gabriel felt a need to explain what made him leave in the first place. “My…family...they don’t approve of this sort of activity. Especially with a…. _human.”_

Aiden nodded in understanding, ignoring a strange choice of words. “Well, you are not the first one. But don’t worry, I would never out anybody.”

“Just…tell me what I should do to make it up to you. So you forgive me.”

“You don’t…” Aiden paused and smiled. “Actually, you can take me out for dinner, since we skipped this step last time.”

“Dinner?” Gabriel eyed his cup of tea distrustfully. He managed some tea, he could manage some food too. He braced himself. “I don’t really know any eating establishments around.” He had no need to.

“It’s alright.” Aiden took out his phone and scrolled through it. “Just tell me if there is anything you don’t eat. I can eat pretty much anything as long as it’s not too unhealthy.”

 _Food in general,_ Gabriel thought but he already made a decision. He was the one apologizing and there was no place to be obstinate. What he absolutely couldn’t stomach? “I don’t think I could consume any creature God gave life.”

Aiden lifted one eyebrow. “Vegetarian, then? There is a great place close by. I sometimes go with friends.”

Resignedly Gabriel nodded. “That sounds lovely.”

“Right, let’s see how your clothes are doing in the dryer.”

Gabriel nodded. He apologized and he was inviting someone to partake in a meal for the first time in his life. The post-apocalyptic world was strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think our Male OC is beginning to think that Gabriel grew up in a strict Christian household or even a cult.
> 
> Anyway, a bit of a filler chapter. Next up, Gabriel consumes his first meal and there might be even hint of a plot.


	5. Chapter 5

The restaurant was a very nice place, that much Gabriel could admit. It was well illuminated and roomy and appointed with a sense of understated elegance that met his approval. If Gabriel had any experience with dining, he might recognize that it was a sort of place that catered to young to middle age professionals who either landed good enough paying jobs or had wealthy enough background not to worry about paying London’s exorbitant rents. Or as some conservative journalists concerned about the dairy industry would dismissively call them, millennial hipsters.

They got a table, sitting across each other. Gabriel squirmed in his seat, glaring at the table. The more time he spent in Aiden’s company, the more his body itched, craving his touch. The bloody table stood in the way of that. 

A waitress approached them asked for their drinks; Gabriel ordered plain water. They were given a menu. That’s where Gabriel’s trouble started.

Despite what some naysayers might claim, Gabriel in fact knew how to read. He could hardly be a top bureaucrat in Heaven and the Almighty’s messenger to boot if he didn’t know. But there was a difference between reading the words and understanding the meaning behind them. Now Gabriel assumed that all the words in the menu were foods. But what the hell was gochujang tofu?! Or tomato coconut sambal? Tomato was some kind of fruit, right?

Aiden coughed politely, his eyes flicking at the waitress politely waiting for their orders. Gabriel was embarrassed to realize that he stared at his menu intently for quite a while. Across the table, Aiden was watching him half-amused, half perplexed.

“Do you need more time, gentlemen?”

“No.” 

Gabriel picked at random. He thought he once heard Aziraphale talking about eating some curry. If the traitor could stomach it, it shouldn’t be too much challenge for the archangel.

After the waitress left with their orders, Gabriel had to face another struggle. Answering, and politely asking in turn, the getting-to-know-you questions.

“So why do you come to London?” asked Aiden, sipping on his drink.

“Work.” Well, that was the reason why Gabriel came to the city for the first time, since Aziraphale made it his residence. Since then he grew to like it despite himself.

Aiden nodded in understanding. “What do you do?”

“I am a messenger.” Gabriel blurted out. Aiden raised an eyebrow at that. “Well, I mean, I started that way, now I work in upper management. I am responsible for communication and supervising our...representatives away from the office.”

“Sounds like you travel a lot.” 

Gabriel nodded. “I guess so.” Well, out of the angels he probably left Heaven the most. For most angels leaving and coming to Earth twice or thrice a century was travelling a lot and Gabriel had personal errands to run on top of that. There was his running hobby and he had to keep his wardrobe updated.

“So you come to London often?” Aiden fished for information carefully.

“Quite a bit more lately,” he said. He searched for words to explain that the Armageddon required to check in with the traitor more frequently and the whole fallout meant a lot of negotiating with the opposition; and spying on the two renegades. “There was...a crisis at work. Frankly, it’s a relief to get out of the office. Things are very tense there right now.”

Gabriel attempted to change the topic, lest Aiden started to ask about details and Gabriel wasn’t certain how he would explain the whole fiasco with the Armageddon and the traitors walking free in human terms. “And what do you do for a living?”

Apparently Aiden worked in the city. That explained nothing to Gabriel. He did something with human currency. That was a little bit clearer, even if things like the stock market and an exchange rate might as well be some random sounds for him. It was a soulless work, according to Aiden.

“Why do you do it then?”

“Well, the salary is pretty good. It’s nice not to have to worry about money. I am building enough egg nest to retire to the countryside when I retire. You enjoy your work?”

“I love serving my boss.” 

“Hmm, you must be really dedicated to it. You wanted to be, what was it a messenger? Courier?”

“I was created to do it.”

“Ha, well, I wasn’t created to be a banker. I wanted to be a nature photographer. But my parents told me to go study something I can make into living. You know how it is.” 

Gabriel didn’t know how it was, but he made an agreeable noise nonetheless.

So the conversation continued. Gabriel felt, no he knew that he made many slips. He couldn’t very well tell Aiden he was an angel, there were regulations about informing the mortals about your angelic nature since those incidents in the ninth century. So he had to make things up. 

Except for one, Gabriel, as an angel was terrible at lying and two, making a convincing lie was difficult when he knew almost nothing about Earth. And his ignorance on all things Earth was becoming more and more obvious the more he and Aiden talked. And Gabriel could tell every time he said something Aiden found weird as the man would frown confusedly or looked amused.

Where in America was he from? Gabriel answered Los Angeles. He and Sandalphon had once had a good laugh that a place so steeped in sin could carry the name of the angels. And for some reason his accent when speaking in English come out sounding like an American, so that wasn't first time he got this question. His tailor often wondered why he travelled all the way to London to get his suits.

His favourite sport? He had no idea, all he knew of physical activities was running. What the hell is a football, and why is there the American version and the rest of the world version, and one of them is called soccer?

His favourite movie? Oh, that was easy, The Sound of Music. No, he has never seen any other movie. What does he mean he is from the capital of the film industry and doesn’t know any movies?

“You don’t follow some weird religious rule that forbids you from watching movies, do you?”

Gabriel frowned. As far as he knew there was no such rule. In fact, the Almighty Herself sent the Sound of Music to them with a note explaining that She thought Her angels might like it. He shook his head.

“Gabriel, next time you are in town, you have to let me take you out to the cinema.”

“Alright?” 

Aiden grinned. “It’s a date.”

Gabriel was relieved when the food finally arrived. He hoped that with their mouths occupied the question will cease.

Mimicking Aiden’s movements he took the first bite of his first human food. At first, he felt nothing. Then his never used taste buds switched on and his mouth erupted in the explosion of sensations, which Gabriel had nothing to compare too. It was...sweet and hot and other thing Gabriel had no names for and he almost choked in surprise.

“Are you alright?”

Gabriel swallowed and waved his hand.

“It’s not that spicy, is it?”

Gabriel couldn’t tell. “I am not just used to this.” He brushed inside of his mouth with his tongue. He could still taste the food even though he had swallowed it. It was overwhelming but, he discovered to his surprise, not unpleasant. He scooped up another mouthful of the food. Now that he was prepared for the flavor it went down much more easily. With each bite, he got more adjusted to it.

“It’s good.” he declared eventually, over the food in his mouth.

Actually now he had to resist an urge to stuff his mouth full of the food, to reinforce the already intense taste.

Aiden’s attention was attracted by something over Gabriel’s shoulder. “Okay, don’t turn around but there are two guys in the corner staring at you.”

Gabriel whipped his head around. He saw nobody staring at him, just some couple passionately discussing something over drinks. He turned to Aiden with an unspoken question on his tongue. The human knitted his brows in confusion. “They are just...gone.”

“How did they look like?” Gabriel asked urgently, unpleasant feeling travelling up his back.

“Funny, I can’t recall. Not even if they were men or women. Just that they looked weird.”

There was nothing funny about it to Gabriel. He swallowed thickly. Both angels and demons had to ability to fade quickly from the mortal's memory, leaving only a vague sense that something momentous had happened.

“They probably stared at you because you are so ridiculously hot.” 

Gabriel gave Aiden a weak smile. He was worried. If the two were demons, well, they were trouble all on their own. But angels would be bad news also. What would Heaven do if they suspected that the Archangel Gabriel had dinner with a human? Worse, that he wanted the said human to touch him and do dirty nasty things to him. Gabriel inexplicably wanted to keep Aiden secret, just to himself.

He was probably worrying about nothing. They were probably another pair of mortals who though Gabriel was...warm? Hot? Just like Aiden said. The mortals stared at Gabriel a lot. He assumed that on an instinctive level they could sense there was something different about him.

But he couldn’t enjoy his meal anymore, it started to taste odd like it had turned dry and bitter in his mouth. A lump formed in his throat and his stomach felt like cramping. There was still half a food on his plate but he couldn’t eat anymore.

“Is something wrong?” Aiden could tell Gabriel’s mood turned foul. 

Gabriel tried to give him an encouraging smile. “No, I am just done.”

Aiden frowned at his half-full plate. “How do you even keep that muscle going? You eat like a bird,”

“Well, I am kind of a bird, only bigger.” shrugged Gabriel. He liked birds.

He waited for Aiden to finish his meal, assured the waitress that there was nothing wrong with his food, he just wasn’t hungry anymore and miracled money to pay her.

He and Aiden walked to the corner of the street in sullen silence. Gabriel felt like kicking himself. He had ruined everything. Aiden must have thought he is some miserable idiot, who can't answer a question properly and doesn’t even know how to eat his food. He doubted Aiden will want to touch him now when he acted as he could bite. He didn’t even know why it mattered to him, but here he was. 

“I am sorry,” he said.

Aiden gaped at him. “Whatever for?”

“It was a lovely evening and I ruined it with my bad mood.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. I thought I have annoyed you with being too nosy, asking too many questions. It was probably too much for the first date.”

It was a bit too much, but that was because Gabriel didn’t know how to answer them. “No, I am just not very good at talking to other people.”

“Really, and I thought you said you were a messenger.” Aiden grinned.

Gabriel turned red. “Mostly I just repeat what they told me to say,” he muttered. 

Aiden touched his shoulder hesitantly. Gabriel shivered. “Look, let me help you make your mood better.”

“How?”

“Well, I know a great way to destress.” grinned Aiden.

Gabriel bit his lip, considering. Why he could never be certain what Aiden means? 

“Er, is this an invitation for more sex?” he asked.

Aiden raised both his eyebrows. “Well, no, this was an invitation for a drink.”

Gabriel deflated. Another misunderstanding. He thought about how to indicate that he would very much like for Aiden to touch him, more than with a hand on his shoulder. “You already gave me a drink.”

“That was tea. I meant alcohol. Then I planned to seduce you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh,” repeated Aiden. “Look, you can say no, obviously. You don’t even have to stay the night and cuddle. It can just stay...no strings attached.”

“I’d very much like to cuddle,” mumbled Gabriel.

“You do? Is that a yes?”

Gabriel nodded. “I thought about it the whole week,” he admitted.

“You liked it that much?”

“Yeah. I just had to admit it to myself. I had to get a few things straight.”

Aiden grinned slyly. “Not that straight.” Gabriel glared at him. 

“Alright, let’s go. But that offer of a drink still stands too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiden: This guy is either A: really dumb B: a memeber of a mafia or a crazy cult C: both. But he is fucking hot. Why does he have to be fucking hot?
> 
> Anyway, more smut is coming


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they reached the lobby of Aiden’s building, Gabriel felt the ants might start crawling out of the pores of his skin, so desperate he was to be touched, to have that itch that settled over his whole being driven away.

Once they got into the lift, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself any longer. He backed Aiden into the wall, taking his face into his hands, and kissed him deeply. He plundered his mouth desperately and Aiden returned his kiss with a moan. Other man’s hands ran up and down his back and Gabriel keened. He felt that his wings might burst out of his corporation just from Aiden touching his shoulder blades. 

They only parted for breath once the lift pinged and the door opened. Aiden lifted his leg, brushing his already half-hard cock with his thigh. Gabriel gasped and Aiden smirked. “Someone is eager over here, huh?”

They entered Aiden’s flat in a hurry, still touching and smooching each other.

“Do you, aah” started Aiden after a while, when Gabriel had moved to suck on his neck. “Do you want that drink?”

Gabriel stopped to stare right into his eyes. “All I want to drink is you.”

Aiden smiled. “You say the nicest things.” and kissed him on the mouth.

Then he dragged him into the bedroom. Unlike the last time, they spent much more time just making out, kissing each other, caressing each other, slowly divesting each other of their clothes and exploring their bodies. Aiden quickly discovered that his shoulder blades were extremely sensitive, making him quivering moaning mess whenever he touched him there and set out to pay the spot special attention. Gabriel had to send a sharp mental jab to his corporation so Aiden wasn’t slapped with a faceful of feathers when he kissed and sucked on his skin there.

By the time Aiden lowered his head and kissed the tip of his rock hard cock, Gabriel was a mess shivering on the bed, so overwhelmed he was with sensations, not entirely in charge of his body. It was really unfair. Gabriel gave as good as he got, and still, he was an utter wreck desperate to be fucked while Aiden still looked relatively composed, his hair a bit mussed, his face flushed from arousal, but completely in control of his actions and body.

“How do you want to do it? Do you want me to ride you again or…”

“Ah,” Gabriel managed to raise himself on his elbows. “Could you…” he flicked his eyes down to his crotch, where Aiden held his cock in his hand, rubbing the head gently with his thumb, smearing the precum. “Would you fuck me? Please.”

There was a pleased expression on Aiden’s face. “You would let me top you?”

“Well, you seemed to have fun last time.”

Aiden hid his smile by kissing the skin around his groin. Gabriel groaned and his cock twitched in his hand. 

“Is this your first time getting fucked in the ass?”

“Um, yes?”

Aiden kissed him again tantalizingly close to his erect member. “It might feel the strange and unfamiliar first time. You have to relax or it will be unpleasant. You have to tell me at once if it feels uncomfortable or painful.”

“Alright,” said Gabriel. He couldn’t imagine that anything about this could hurt, it was so nice and delightful so far. 

“Don’t worry, big guy.” Aiden started kissing his stomach and rapidly moved down, still avoiding his throbbing cock, nipping and sucking at the insides of his thighs. Gabriel spread his legs wider on instinct. “I am going to make it good for you. You deserve nothing else, you are so good to me.”

Slicking his fingers with lube, Aiden slipped his index finger up his hole. Gabriel tensed. Aiden was right, it wasn’t entirely pleasant, his body, unused to anything down there at all, protested at the intrusion.

“Relax.” murmured Aiden, not really moving. “Try to get used to it.” Gabriel forced his body to relax and Aiden pushed his finger in and out of him, moving it around him and gradually Gabriel got used to the intrusion. Aiden inserted the second finger, stretching him further and rubbing the sensitive spot inside him. A bolt of pleasure flashed through him and Gabriel gasped.

“That’s your prostate. Does it feel good?” 

“Y-yes,” Gabriel replied with a trembling voice. “Don’t stop.”

Aiden continued pumping his fingers into him, eventually adding the third finger. Gabriel moaned every time they brushed against his prostate, introducing him to a completely new kind of pleasure. His neglected cock cried for attention and Gabriel lowered his hand to wank himself. Aiden caught his wrist and put it on the sheet.

“No, no. If we are doing this, I want you to come with my cock inside you.”

Gabriel groaned at the loss when Aiden removed his fingers and busied himself with slicking his own length with a copious amount of lube. Gabriel felt him put one of his hands under the small of his back. He lifted his hips obediently and Aiden planted a pillow under his buttocks so his pelvis was elevated.

He climbed on him, his cock poking at his entrance and leaned to press little kisses to his face.

“I meant it. Any sign of pain, you tell me and I will stop.”

Gabriel buckled his hips. He was tired of the constant warning. His hole was loose and empty and it longed to be filled.

Aiden kissed him on the corner of the mouth and started pushing into him tortuously slowly, his cockhead passing the ring of muscles, slowly filling him, his cock dragging across his walls. Gabriel thought he would go crazy by the time Aiden was fully seated inside of him. He relished the feeling, two of them connected like this.

“Ready?” Gabriel nodded.

Aiden started to rock into him gently and agonizingly slowly, barely pulling out before thrusting back in. Gabriel couldn’t help but give little moans of pleasure, the ecstasy rolling through him in waves.

You feel so good around my cock.” said Aiden, increasing his pace a little, if not the depth of his little thrusts. “It’s like your ass was created just for me.”

Gabriel felt full and kind of floating, like he was high in the air, not spread out on the bed, cock stuffed up his ass. It was great. But it wasn’t enough. He needed more pressure to get over the edge. He lifted his legs, wrapping them around Aiden and pushing him even deeper inside. “More.”

Aiden increased his pace, pulling out of him and shoving back, starting to fuck him in earnest, so hard their skin slapped together. “Fuck. I love this. Do you love this, Gabe?”

Gabriel could only moan in reply and hold on to Aiden’s shoulder as he slammed into him. The fact was, he loved it. He had a feeling he had found something he had been missing his whole existence. It was really luck that he got to meet him. He was kind of awe in this human, ordinary man who didn’t seem to have any special place in the Great Plan. Yet he still managed to bring out all sorts of feelings from him, emotions he didn’t even know he was capable of having, or capable of naming. Frankly, the closest comparison was the feeling of absolute bliss he got every time the Almighty chose to praise him for the job well done, or even when She deemed to speak to him at all. In these moments he was filled with thrilled all inside like he was the most important being in the Creation (sans te Almighty Herself, of course).

He felt pressure building up in his balls and shut his eyes tight. He took himself in hand, flicking his wrist to bring himself to completion.

“Nope, come on, Gabe, I want to see your eyes when you come. They are really beautiful.”

Gabriel opened his eyes, looking up at Aiden’s flushed face. He was biting his lip in concentration, trying to stop himself from coming before him. Just the thought of it had Gabriel spurting his cum all over his belly, his cock twitching untouched.

“Fuck, that’s it.” Aiden raised above him, his hands squeezing his hips, driving into him, seeking his own release. It took only few more thrusts and Gabriel felt his cock pulsating, still in him. Aiden collapsed on top of him, his cock sliding wetly out of his ass.

Afterward, they caught their breaths and cleaned themselves.

“You’ll stay a night this time right?” said Aiden, his eyes droopy.

“I was promised some cuddling.” 

They snuggled close together, lying on their side, facing each other. Gabriel put his hands around his lover, seeking as much skin to skin contact as he could, and Aiden settled into his embrace with a happy sigh.

“This feels comfy. You really are just one giant teddy bear, huh?”

“But I am called Gabriel, not Teddy,” Gabriel said. “And I have nothing common with bears.”

Aiden smiled into the crook of his shoulder. Gabriel’s ignorance was cute, really. “And what animal you have something in common with?”

“Birds,” said Gabriel resignedly. He decided that humans will never stop to be confusing to him.

“Alright, Teddy Bird, you are a big fluffy bird. Now let’s go to sleep, I actually have to go to work tomorrow.”

Aiden fell asleep soon, but Gabriel stared into the darkened bedroom. He had no idea how to actually sleep, having never done it before. He didn’t want to sleep anyway, he would lose these precious little moments. He basked in the warmth of the bed and the body breathing easily in his arms. He didn’t let the thought of what the other angels would do, if they found him like this, nestled naked beside the human, worry him. He couldn’t regret his action, in fact he wanted more, not only sex, but all the things around, cuddling and consuming gross matter and talking about confusing human things. He wanted to know this man more. But he was also afraid. Angels couldn’t know about it, they wouldn’t approve of a relationship with a living mortal. He had to find some way to keep Aiden. Now that he discovered whatever this was, he wasn’t willing to give it up.

But what if Aiden stopped liking him because Gabriel acted like an idiot? He had to learn more about humans somehow, so he didn’t feel so lost every time they had a simple conversation. He wanted Aiden to like him for more than being “hot”.

Eventually, Gabriel had to doze off, because when he opened his eyes again, the light was streaming through the window. Aiden sat on the edge of the bed, already dressed, running his hand through Gabriel’s hair.

“Hey, Teddy Bird, time to wake up.”

Gabriel turned on his back stretching. He felt...actually quite refreshed. Maybe these angels who claimed that sleeping helped to clear the mind and start the day with new energy were up to something.

“I have to actually leave for work in an hour,” said Aiden with an apology. “I made breakfast.”

Right, work. Gabriel had work to do himself. He had things to learn and arrange. He watched Aiden leave and started to dress himself.

Compared with the dinner, the breakfast was kind bland. Aiden called it oatmeal, sweetened with honey. Apparently it was considered a healthy food. Gabriel ate it whole. His stomach felt kind of hollow and food made it better.

“Right, listen, this was fun.” Aiden started.

Gabriel tensed. He got a bit nervous. Would Aiden follow up with that it was fun, but it was just sex and he should be on his way? What would he do then? He hardly could go to look for another human to make him feel all on fire inside. He didn’t even want to.

“Would you give me your phone number? You can drop me a line next time you are in London. We can do something and you can spend the night. No trouble looking for a hotel.”

His mouth widened in a smile Gabriel didn’t really instruct it to create. How strange.

“You won’t be always able to reach me. Since I travel a lot.” The human device had no power to reach him in Heaven. But he gave his perfectly functional when on Earth number to Aiden.

“Cool. I’ll text you, so you’ll get it once you are somewhere with a signal.”

They eventually parted, Aiden daring to put a decent kiss on his lips.

Gabriel returned to Heaven relaxed and in a good mood. There was a modest amount of paperwork on his desk after the two days’ absence and he set to completing it. He was almost done when his phone buzzed.

Gabriel picked his phone with a frown. Since anyone could just pop into his office, angels had hardly ever contacted him via his phone when he was in Heaven. He looked at the screen. One new message.

  
  


_Hey, what do you think about My Fair Lady?_

That was actually impossible! There was no way Aiden would be able to reach him from Earth to Heaven. Even if Gabriel miracled his phone, which he didn’t, any contact with the higher plains was cut off to those who had yet to die. There was something strange going on. Gabriel decided the best way to find out what is it was to reply:

_Sounds great!_

_U have no idea what My Fair Lady is, admit it!_

Gabriel smiled to himself. It seemed that Aiden did catch up that he was clueless about a lot of human matters. But to Gabriel’s relief, he didn’t seem to mind.

_Alright. What’s My Fair Lady?_

_It’s a musical. One of the classics. Figured, you could like it since you like tSoM._

_U wanna see it?_

Doing stuff with Aiden, even if he was not certain what the stuff entailed, was actually what Gabriel wanted to do.

_I’d love to._

_I send you a message when I am next in London._

_Gr8._

_XOXOXOXO_

Gabriel put his phone away with a smile, albeit a little perplexed. He had no idea what Aiden’s last message meant. How he was able to reach him was still a mystery, but one that could be solved later. He decided to finish his work quickly. He had a lot of things to learn about humans before going down again and he knew just the angel to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiden's petname for Gabriel is going to be Teddy Bird. I have decreed so. 
> 
> If you think that the angel Gabriel is going to ask about humans is Aziraphale, you would be terribly wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORNOGRAPHY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that this hasn't been updated in a month so have this short part.

Gabriel strode through the halls of Heaven. Whenever he needed help with something Earth-related there was one angel who was always willing to give him helping hand and share his experiences.

Gabriel poked his head into Sandalphon’s office. Its owner was seated behind the desk perusing a file. “Have you got a minute for me?”

Sandalphon gave him his trademark all too-bright smile. “I always have time for you. What do you need, Gabriel?”

Gabriel fully entered his fellow archangel’s office and miracled himself a chair. “I need help with human matters.”

“Oh?” Sandalphon knitted his brows together. “Whatever for? Is there a mission?”

“Not exactly.” Gabriel silently blessed. Of course, Sandalphon would wonder why he needed the information. He never came to pick Sandalphon’s brain without purpose, without facing some particular problem he needed solved. Gabriel was never interested in humans enough to want to learn about them just because. In retrospect, it was rather stupid and short-sighted of him. “Since it seems that Earth is sticking around for foreseeable future I decided we should get back to the old-fashioned winning souls over for the Almighty.”

In the decades preceding the Armageddon, Heaven focused so much on their preparation that they sort of neglected their duties of guiding humanity towards good. Gabriel realized bit guiltily that he definitely didn’t miss this part of his archangelic duties and maybe that was a problem. He was now hopelessly out of the loop. No wonder atheism was at the record high.

Meanwhile, Sandalphon made an agreeable sound that signified that he didn’t exactly understand what was Gabriel getting at but would support him regardless. “How do you plan to win humans over?” wondered Sandalphon. They both have sat through countless meetings over the millennia trying to answer precisely this question without arriving at any satisfactory conclusion.

“I started a group! Yes, a group! For people who are on a wrong path but still can be saved.” 

“A support group?” asked Sandalphon.

That sounded familiar. Gabriel was convinced that he read something about these support groups in one of the reports some another day. What was it about?”

“Yes, addicts! I mean, I run a support group for addicts.”

“Sex addicts?” asked Sandalphon, intrigued.

Now that was heading in a direction Gabriel didn’t want. He squirmed in his seat. He still felt a residue of pleasant burn inside himself after his and Aiden’s lovemaking and it was intimate and private. He didn’t want Sandalphon to suspect anything but Gabriel was afraid that if he spoke about sex he would say something to give his secret away.

What would other angels do the human who bedded an Archangel?

“Drug addicts!” he amended. Sandalphon looked almost disappointed but then he brightened.

“That’s very noble of you. But how can I help you? I think Raphael would be better suited to cure an addiction.”

“No, I don’t need that.” that would be awkward, asking Raphael to cure non-existent humans in a non-existent support group. “That is fight humans have to make themselves. No, I just have problems interacting with them.”

“Like what?”

Gabriel thought back to all the moments he struggled with during the dinner with Aiden. “When I told hi...them that I am from Los Angeles they were surprised I don’t know any movies besides the Sound of Music.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, they called it the capital of the film industry.”

“Oh yes, and…” Sandalphon leaned towards Gabriel and added in a low voice, “pornography industry.”

“Pornography?” Gabriel raised his eyebrow.

“Afraid so. Actually, the Sound of Music is very mild as human films go. Its popularity must be due to the Almighty’s intervention. Otherwise, humans don’t watch any films or any other sort of entertainment that doesn’t have sex in them.”

“I see,” said Gabriel slowly in the tone of a man who didn’t see at all. He wondered if My Fair Lady had porn in it.

“That’s what you have to remember about humans. Whatever humans are doing it always leads back to sex. They are always thinking about how to get it.”

Gabriel frowned. He hoped that wasn’t true, but he didn’t know enough to dispute Sandalphon’s claim. The other archangel was, after all, the expert on human vices. He wanted Aiden for more than sex but if it couldn’t be, well, he guessed that he would have to be happy with that.

Sandalphon answered a few more of Gabriel’s questions that left him a bit more confused than enlightened. Who knew that the second most popular place to have sex was a car and that was why human males were obsessed with them. That made Gabriel think about the demon Crowley who allegedly owned an old black car...and better not go there. Gabriel forcibly pulled his thought away. 

“One more thing,” said Gabriel after the conversation ended. “Do you know what a lot of XOs mean?”

Sandalphon frowned. “Hmm. It could be really anything. Where did you come across it?”

“It was in the message...from the group,” Gabriel answered with some trepidation.

“Then I am afraid that it’s something sexual again.” Gabriel was a bit disappointed at that.

“Really?”

“Yes. Sex ends with letter x, you see, so where there is a lot of Xs, it’s probably a reference to sex. A lot of sites with pornographic material are like this.”

“But what do Os mean?”

“Hmm, perhaps it is some coded message for you to supply them with pornography.” mused Sandalphon. “Or even sex toys.”

Gabriel grimaced. “Where would I even find some.” he wondered.

Sandalphon looked furtively around his office as if there was a chance someone was spying on them. “Between the two of us, I have some here. I could lend you some if you are interested.”

“Huh? You mean pornography?”

Sandalphon straightened. “I have it strictly for research purposes, you understand. You know it’s my duty to keep eye on what new depravities humans come up with.” Gabriel politely didn’t mention that this task was fully self-appointed. “Honestly, I would have never suggested it if you didn’t bring it out first, but I think you should watch some if you truly want an insight into the human mind.”

“Are humans really that depraved?” Aiden seemed relatively normal to Gabriel. But then again they did have sex both times they met.

“You wouldn’t believe it,” said Sandalphon, rising and rummaging from one of the cabinets. He coughed. “They even have it about angels. And demons!” Sandalphon shuddered dramatically.

“Really?” asked Gabriel. Another unwanted image of Michael and Beelzebub in the position similar to one he shared with Aiden not so long ago forced itself into his mind. Horrified, he chased it away. Maybe humans weren’t only ones who had depraved minds. Maybe that was why Gabriel had suddenly these urges to be touched and to have sex.

Sandalphon pressed a carboard boy into his arms. “Just be careful with this, alright,” he said worriedly. “Some of it can be disturbing.”

“Ah, thank you. I will bring it back.” 

Gabriel hurried back to his office worried someone might stop him and ask to see what was in the box he was carrying. Gabriel wasn’t sure he would be able to survive the embarrassment. 

Sandalphon was right. Some of it was disturbing. Gabriel discarded that one. He also discarded the ones featuring females. It still left a lot of ground to cover. He wondered if he should be taking notes, but no, what if someone found those.

By watching porn he learned several things.

First, what pornography even was. And he was feeling like an idiot over his little performance back in Aziraphale’s bookshop. The principality must have thought him a mighty fool. No wonder he believed he could get away with treason if he saw his boss as stupid and clueless.

Second, he discovered that sex could be really done in a lot of different ways and positions. Turned out it could even be done standing up, who would have thought. 

Third, watching two people - or even several people - have sex wasn’t as good as the real deal. Gabriel found himself missing Aiden and wondered if the other man would be willing to try some of the things he saw with him. Even the one where the other party was tied up. Gabriel cursed every time he found himself helping himself with his hand. Maybe  _ he  _ was a sex-obsessed maniac.

He checked his phone. After how long was it acceptable to pretend that he had another pressing business in London? Only a few days passed since he went to Earth last, but Gabriel felt he might go out of his mind if he would have to stay away from Aiden for much longer. His corporation was shivering whenever his thoughts strayed to him.

There was nothing to it. He sent a message to Aiden that work will bring him to London in two days. That should be sufficient time to avoid suspicion, right? Or even make Aiden think he was stalking him or something.

And meanwhile, he would obtain some more pornography and sex toys. In case Sandalphon was right and Aiden truly required some of it. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so maybe I overdid it with the pornography but the idea of Sandalphon as a sex-obsessed six-thousand years old virgin just amuses me. While writing this I realized that Gabriel and Sandalphon are like two teenage boys who don't want their mother to find their adult mags and Sandy is the older friend who pretends to be the wise in the ways of the world, but in fact knows very little.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel checked himself in the mirror for the last time. The lines of his suit, he had to admit to himself, couldn’t be more perfect. He wore a blue suit a tad darker than was usual for him. During work, he wouldn’t be caught dead wearing anything dark. As Heaven’s messenger, he had an image to maintain and angels wore white or light shade. It was a rule.*

* As was typical, Gabriel was wrong. Angels wore white because they were created and clothed before colours were thought of and then everybody was too busy to dye their clothes. Wearing white became a habit, the habit became a tradition, the tradition became a rule. Technically there was no law on Heaven’s books that would forbid angels from wearing Vantablack if they so wished.

Still, if there was one thing about Gabriel it was that he abided by rules. Or at least he pretended to. There was this whole illicit affair with a human, but in his defense that was new. And since it was this particular human who will see this suit and hopefully take it off him, Gabriel felt that he could relax a little. He just hoped his attire was sufficient for the occasion. Aiden informed him they are going to see a live performance. That was not an entirely foreign concept. He and Uriel had seen the live performance of the Sound of Music. Twice. But that was some decades ago and human fashion changed really quickly that even Gabriel had problems to keep up.

After he judged himself perfect he grabbed a plain cardboard box. During his research Gabriel learnt that when carrying items connected with sex, one should do it innocuously, so he refrained from gift wrapping it. He nodded to his reflection one last time and transported his corporation to Earth. He knocked on Aiden’s door a few minutes later.

Aiden was already dressed in a dark suit sans a tie. He looked very nice in it.

“Hello, Gabriel,” Aiden smiled widely. “Just in time.” He looked around. “Where’s your bag? You are staying for a day or two, right?”

Oh. Gabriel had a feeling he forgot about something. He quickly reached to his side where Aiden, standing in the door, couldn’t see and grabbed a small suitcase that wasn’t there a second ago.

Aiden led him inside and eyed the cardboard box suspiciously. “You brought something?”

Gabriel handed him the box trying not to look too smug and failing miserably. Aiden opened it and immediately went bright red.

“Eh, it’s...nice,” he said lamely.

But Gabriel sensed that he wasn’t exactly enthusiastic. “Is it wrong?” There were so many options to choose from, Gabriel had no idea if he picked right.

“No, no.” Aiden dropped the box on the coffee table carefully and turned to observe Gabriel thoughtfully. Gabriel squirmed under his searching gaze. Then he grinned. “I didn’t expect you would want to experiment so quickly.”

“What do you mean, experiment?”

Aiden grinned mischievously. He backed him to the sofa. “Admit it, you don’t have much experience with sex.” he slowly pushed Gabriel to sit on the sofa and climbed into his lap. “Actually I suspect that you never had sex before at all, straight or gay.”

“Well…” Aiden was right about that. And Gabriel couldn’t exactly deny it, not that he felt any need to.

“You don’t think I am some kind of sex fiend, do you?” Of course, his statement was underpinned by a fact that he was rubbing his crotch against his.

“No, no.” Even though that was exactly what Sandalphon lead him to believe.

Aiden nuzzled at his neck for a moment. Then he sighed. “You know, I would love to show you how exactly to use these toys, but it will have to wait. I bugged my sister to hold some tickets for us for every performance since I didn’t know where you show up and she might kill me if we don’t show up.” He kissed Gabriel of the lips. “I have to finish dressing. Wait here?”

After a moment Aiden reemerged with a purple tie around his neck and hair neatly brushed. Gabriel tried not to stare too much. There was finally a man who looked just as good in a suit as him.

They took a cab to get to the theatre. It was Gabriel’s first time in a human vehicle that wasn’t drawn by horses and it was fascinating to him. It was so smooth. Nothing beat flying in Gabriel’s mind, but this he might actually learn to like. Maybe humans sometimes did come up with interesting ideas after all.

He turned out he liked the musical as well. Maybe even tad better than the Sound of Music. And despite his expectation, there was no sex in it but the theatre was still full and people seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gabriel was starting to suspect that perhaps Sandalphon wasn’t entirely correct.

But Aiden taking his hand in the middle of the performance and laying his head on his shoulder was best anyway.

“Fancy a drink? Maybe something to bite?” Aiden asked him. Even for that Gabriel was prepared. He made his research, see. He knew that going somewhere to sit after seeing a play was expected.

“Sure.”

They made it into the lobby where their path was crossed by a thin brown-haired woman.

“Uhuh.” Aiden tried to steer Gabriel away but the woman already zeroed on them.

“Aiden, I hope you are not planning on disappearing without introducing your new boyfriend to me.” she stopped in front of them. “Well?”

Aiden sighed. “Joy, Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Joy, my sister.”

Luckily Gabriel as the Messenger of God was required to attend a seminar on how to properly introduce himself to humans every two decades or so, so he knew that kissing woman’s knuckles was no longer a custom. He offered Joy his hand instead. He tried to crush it and she might have succeeded if Gabriel wasn’t created to be practically indestructible.

“Gabriel what?”

“Gabriel.”

“What, you have only one name? Or your first name and surname are both Gabriel?”

“Yes.”

Joy raised an eyebrow in Aiden’s direction. “Please, don’t tell me your middle name is also Gabriel.”

“Er.” The fact was, whenever Gabriel needed a form of human identification, which was usually just for payment to his tailor, his chosen moniker was Gabriel G. Gabriel. That was as far as he was willing to go. His name was Gabriel. It was a name the Lord has given him and he was immensely proud of it. He saw no need to invent anything other just to pass among humans.

“God, your parents must have been something.”

Gabriel refrained from answering that. Technically God was his parent.

Beside him, Aiden huffed impatiently. “We were just heading out to eat something. So if you don’t mind…”

“Great, let me get my coat. We can get to know each other better.” she winked at Gabriel, but he felt that it wasn’t exactly friendly. When Joy ran off, he turned a questioning gaze on Aiden who was rubbing his forehead.

“Please, don’t take anything Joy says personally. She is just a cynic.”

They eventually made it to a place that couldn’t be called the fully-fledged restaurant and ordered small snacks - it was a vegan sandwich for Gabriel, one that contained things he had difficulties to name. It was good though.

Joy kept wheedling him for information. Aiden kept trying to redirect her questions and glared at her a lot, but she was obviously used to ignoring him.

“So, Gabriel Gabriel Gabriel.” she started. “Aiden told me practically nothing about you. I don’t know where to start. What about basic biographical information. How old are you?”

“I am six...sixty.” He was about to say six thousand years, so he was actually quite proud of his save.

“Wow.” piped Aiden next to him. “I would have never guessed. You look to be in your early forties at most.”

Meanwhile, Joy glared at Aiden for his inability to find the basic information about his new boyfriend. Except this was wasn’t a boy for a very long time. In fact, he has never been a boy but she didn’t know that. “That’s quite an age difference.”

Gabriel had a feeling he made an error after all, but in his defense ever since the flood, when the Almighty shortened the human lifespan significantly, he was constantly unsure how long humans actually lived. He thought he made himself young.

“I am an adult, Joy. Been one for quite a while. Twenty years is not that much, not at our age.”

“Twenty-two,” Joy corrected. She turned to Gabriel. “You could be our dad, you know. He is only a few years older than you.”

“I see. Well, I am not anyone’s dad.”

“That nice to hear no-one will show up to leach off.” Joy frowned. “You are not here leach off Aiden’s cushy banker’s job, right. You have a source of income of your own, right?”

“Joy!” Aiden protested horrified. He was unsure if he should drag Gabriel away so he would be no longer exposed to Joy, or if it was his sister he should drag away. He had a feeling she was trying to ruin everything.

“Of course not.” Gabriel sounded offended. He wasn’t sure what leaches had to do with banking, only that in Heaven they were filed as impure animals.

Joy barrelled on.

“So you actually have a job. What is it? Aiden wasn’t able to explain it.”

This was something Gabriel gave a thought after the last interrogation. He was confident in his answer. “I work a non-profit that works to spread the word of God among humans. And keep them from, um, vices. I supervise our branches across the world.”

“Christian?”

“Um, yes?”

“You know I think our dad might halfway approve of that. He always wanted a good Christian boy in the family, just not for Aiden to bring him.” she smiled bitterly. “You aren’t catholic, right? Or from some weird sect?”

“Definitely not.” Heaven was most definitely not a sect.

“Joy,” whined Aiden, who even if feeling embarrassed by Joy’s shameless interrogation, still listened with rapt attention. “Stop it already.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll be good.” She redirected a conversation to a safer topic of how did they like the play. That kept them until they finished their meals.

“Right, time for a drink. What’s your poison?”

That confused Gabriel for a moment. Why drink something that was poison? Then he remembered that alcohol was poisonous to humans. Why did they drink it regardless confused him for the longest time. Then he just stopped thinking about it, for his own sanity.

“Whiskey,” he answered. The only reason he knew the name of this particular alcoholic beverage because some century back a group of guardian angels tried to smuggle some back to Heaven and Gabriel was the one who confiscated it. The items later mysteriously disappeared and Gabriel had feeling Michael was behind it. She never admitted to anything.

“Gin for me. Aiden, be a good brother and a boyfriend and get it for us.” Aiden gave his sister a suspicious look but eventually left their table with a huff.

“You are exactly Aiden’s type.” Joy commented after a moment of silence.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Tall handsome arsehole.”

Gabriel frowned at that. He wasn’t sure if that was an insult or some sexual innuendo.

“He just always jumps at the first pretty face that pays him the slightest bit of attention and ends up hurt.”

“Someone hurt Aiden?” He was going to find these men and arrange for them some special punishment in Hell. Maybe as Beelzebub's secretary. Ze burnt through them like firewood and ze owed him a favour.

“He might seem confident, but my brother is a pushover. Luckily he has me to stand up for him, so you better don’t try anything.” Joy glared at him.

“If you don’t want me to hurt Aiden, why did you inform me of his weaknesses?”

“Huh, that’s a good point.”

Aiden returned with their order. “Alright?”

“Sure.” Joy smiled innocently.

Gabriel’s first taste of alcohol was horrible. It was bitter and had an uncomfortable bite to it. He grimaced. But aftertaste was quite nice and it filled his body with unexpected warmth. He sipped at it again and thought he might get used to it.

After that Joy got up to get them drinks.

“I don’t think your sister likes me.”

Aiden patted his hand. “Don’t worry about it. She doesn’t like anybody. Not to gossip or something, but she was married three times and divorced three times. She just doesn’t trust easily. I am sure she will learn to like you once she knows you better, just like I did.”

That summoned a smile to Gabriel’s face.

After that Gabriel felt obligated to get them since Joy and Aiden already did so. Then he lost track of how much he drank and what they were talking about - something about what Joy’s son Joey did in school - until Joy squinted at him. “Aiden, I think your boyfriend might be lightweight.”

“Well, if you didn’t feed him drinks.”

“Sorry for ruining the rest of your evening.” Joy didn’t look sorry.

“I better take him home.”

“You aren’t feeling sick or something,” he asked him as their cab stopped by the curb. Aiden pulled him inside.

“No,” rather he felt like flying. Was it what Joy meant by lightweight?

“Did you even drink alcohol before?”

“No,” admitted Gabriel breezily.

“Gabriel, why are you doing this?”

“I am trying new things.” He put his head on Aiden’s shoulder. The other man put his hand around his shoulder instinctively. “It’s going splendidly so far.”

Aiden deposited him on a sofa once they made it inside his apartment. Gabriel swayed on his feet and Aiden had to support him.

“I’ll make you some tea. Maybe it will sober you up.”

Gabriel frowned up at him. “I thought you will teach me to use toys.”

“You are drunk. Better leave it when you know what you are doing.”

“You don’t like me anymore since I am drunk?” complained Gabriel.

“I like you even if you are drunk,” Aiden assured him.

“Good. Because I like you a lot. It would make me sad if you didn’t like me anymore.”

“That’s sweet.” Aiden kissed him on the forehead. “Here watch some telly.”

He turned on the tv where some program about a man who was looking for some animals and then was putting some rhinos in big containers. Gabriel wasn’t exactly fan of rhinos. He was convinced that some angel who later Fell designed them. They had horns, for Her sake.

“Funny,” said Gabriel when Aiden came back with the tea. “There is no pornography. My Fair Lady didn’t have any pornography either.”

“Why would there be pornography? It’s a nature channel.”

“Just something someone said to me.”

They watched the program for some more time, until he suddenly jumped up, spilling the tea all over himself and the sofa.

“What’s happened?”

How can these creatures be going extinct? No paperwork crossed Gabriel’s desk about part of Creation being erased from Earth since they got rid of that annoying bird dodo.

“They can’t be going extinct! It wasn’t approved.”

Aiden was looking at him sympathetically. “I think this show is several years old. I think the last male actually died some time ago.”

Gabriel burst into tears. He might not like rhinos, but they were part of his Mother’s creation. And they were gone.

He was also drunk.

“But how?”

“Loss of habitat. And people hunting them for their horns. A lot of species are endangered like that, people hunting them for their pelts and leave the carcasses behind.”

“But they can’t do that.” cried Gabriel.

“I don’t think they care. It’s about money.”

“But...God created animals for humanity as a source of sustenance if needed, not…” Gabriel couldn’t find words to describe his horror.

“I know. People hunting animals for trophies are the worst. Why can’t they just enjoy watching them, or take photos?” Aiden sighed. “Still, nothing people like us can really do about it.”

“Ha, I can!” He resolved that once he returns to Heaven he will send squads of angels to patrol the continents and smite any poacher defiling the creation. His drunken mind ignored the fact that killing humans was strictly forbidden for angels, even the biggest sinners.

“You know, it’s good you care about the environment, but I don’t think this is good viewing material for you when you are in this state.” Aiden turned the tv off. Unsurprisingly it didn’t stop Gabriel’s tears as he mourned the demise of the northern white rhinoceros.

Aiden hugged him.

“Come on, tears won’t help anything. You can join the environmental charity in the morning or something. That will be more productive.”

“Ok.”

“Now, why don’t you sleep this off. Everything will be better and clearer in the morning, you’ll see.”


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn’t better in the morning. It was actually worse.

Gabriel woke up with a groan, the light stinging his eyes and his head was pounding. He was lying on the sofa, stripped down to his underwear and covered in a soft blanket. He blinked in confusion around the room. He didn’t remember falling asleep and the rest of his memories of the previous evening were blurry. Did he cry over rhinos?

“Hey, you are awake.” Aiden emerged from the kitchen. “Sorry if you are feeling a bit sore. You fell asleep before I could drag you to a proper bed. You are too heavy for me.”

Gabriel grunted. “Not your fault. You didn’t make me drunk.”

“You have a hangover?”

“Is it what is it?”

“I’ll get you some ibuprofen.”

Only after swallowing the pill and downing it with a glass of water did Gabriel realized that he could have just healed himself with a miracle. Apparently, it just made him stupid. That was why he didn’t approve of drunkenness. He spent way too many hours in meetings trying to decide if there were mitigating circumstances for sins committed under the influence of alcohol. Eventually, archangels decided that getting blackout drunk was sin on itself and filed it under gluttony. Michael’s was the only dissenting vote, but that wasn’t surprising. They once got so drunk they inspired a whole new religion. 

“I am never getting drunk again.”

Aiden just shook his head and joined him on the sofa to cuddle. That made Gabriel feel much better. It was probably good that he didn’t try to miracle the hangover away. He would probably blow up his head instead.

They spent the morning lazing around and by lunchtime, Aiden ordered food delivery, because he didn’t feel like cooking or even going outside to eat civilized people. They ate the food on the sofa and Gabriel had never felt so relaxed and sinful in his whole existence and he never wanted to move.

“Let’s just spend the rest of the day just lying here.” 

Aiden leaned closer to pepper the side of his face with kisses until he moved towards his ear. “But Gabriel, I thought I promised you something.”

“Yes?”

Aiden turned to the table and pointed at the box that was still innocently sitting there. “I promised to show you how to use the contents of that box, didn’t I?”

Gabriel swallowed thickly. “You did promise that.”

Aiden didn’t get the box right away. Instead, they spent some time kissing and petting each other and removing their clothes. Once Gabriel’s shirt got removed, Aiden’s hand traveled to his crotch and cupped him. He was already starting to grow hard. 

“Right, first thing first. Let’s start small.” 

Gabriel moaned unhappily at Aiden’s warm body leaving his side. His lover pulled the box to him and brought out some items. The first one was lube, next one a ring-shaped object.

Aiden brought the ring closer. “You have any idea what is it?”

“A ring?”

“Yeah, it’s a ring. A cock ring. It goes around your penis.”

“Alright?” That required more information.

“It can make things more pleasurable. And it will make you last longer.”

Gabriel looked at the small object dubiously. “Won’t it hurt?”

“It might if you leave it on for too long. That’s why you are going to tell me if it hurts or feels uncomfortable.”

Aiden slicked him with lube and then put the ring on his penis. It was...strange, mainly because only recently Gabriel started to use his penis and now he had something around the base of his shaft. Aiden started pumping him with one hand while opening him with the other.

“Alright?”

“Yes.” Gabriel moaned, throwing his head back. Once he was fully erect and sufficiently spread Aiden straightened and kissed him along the throat.

“Would you turn around for me? Is that alright?”

Gabriel turned around, his hands resting on the backrest, his legs spread on the sofa and his ass sticking out, ready o be fucked. Aiden took out another item from the box and waved it in front of his eyes. “And what about this?”

“I believe this one is called dildo.”

“Right. Let’s see how long you last before you beg me to remove this.” Aiden stroked his cock along its length. Gabriel pressed his lips together. He’ll show him.

Aiden slicked the dildo with a generous amount of lube and then slowly pushed it into Gabrel. Then he started fucking him with it. Gabriel moved his hips after it whenever he started pulling out.

“How do you like it?”

“Fine,” said Gabriel, starting to get out of breath. “I prefer the real thing though.”

Aiden pulled the dildo out of him and Gabriel grunted in protest. 

“Come on, you wanted something better.” laughed Aiden, lubing himself and than adding something to Gabriel’s ass just I case. Then Gabriel felt his hands on his hips and in the following moment he plunged into him in one smooth move and Gabriel took him, his mouth gaping open and moaning very loudly.

Oh, yeah, he thought, it was much better, he thought as Aiden pounded into him. At this point, Gabriel would probably come. He only felt his pleasure mounting without tipping over the edge, his cock growing harder and harder.

Aiden pulled out of him.

“Why did you stop?”

“Oh, I need a breather. You are fine? Do you want to come.”

Gabriel gave him a cheeky smile. He wanted to come, but he wasn’t about to admit it. “Why? We barely started.” Aiden leaned over to kiss him deeply. Then he pushed the dildo into him again and he moaned into his mouth.

So it continued. Every time Aiden was close to coming he pulled out and replaced his cock with the dildo. And every time he asked if Gabriel wanted the cock ring removed. Gabriel denied even though he was driven crazy by the pressure in his balls, the heat of his unspent cock. And Aiden kept increasing his angle and always hit him right on the prostate and by the end, Gabriel was pliant in his arms. He panted with his mouth wide open, just moving with Aiden’s body, glad to have the support of the backrest in front and Aiden in the back.

“Fuck, alright, you won.” Gabriel felt like weeping, like he might explode if he won’t come right now.

“It isn’t a competition,” said Aiden as he removed the cock ring. Then he put one of his legs on the sofa, fucking him in an entirely new angle, thrusting down into him and it took embarrassingly fast for Gabriel to come, cum spurting from his cock. The sensation of pleasure was so intense that Gabriel was worried he might blackout. He let the wave of pleasure escape his body by his mouth, letting a scream out. Aiden gave him few last thrusts and they both collapsed on the sofa, their legs hanging off the edge.

When they got their faculties back, Aiden kissed the back of his neck gently. “You know I think you might be an actual angel?”

“Huh?” His body was too blissed out to tense, otherwise, that would probably happen.

“Yeah,” Aiden hummed and kissed him again. “For a moment, I would swear you actually glowed and I saw a shadow of wings. Funny what your brain makes you see when you orgasm, right?”

Gabriel slowly turned in Aiden’s arms. “Right. Because if someone should be an angel, it should be you.” 

But it was a fucking problem. Gabriel needed to find a way for his corporation to behave.

  
  
  
  
  


Come what humans dubbed Monday, after more sex and a run in the park and more dinner, Gabriel sat in his office, thinking about the extinct rhinos. Surely, they could just recreate them. They had blueprints for every living thing in Heaven, they could then release them in a remote area on Earth and pretend that humans just missed some. But as long as they all got just shot again it would be a waste of time.

His musing was interrupted by Raphael barging into his office.

“Don’t you know how to knock?”

“Sorry, sorry,” said Raphael, backed towards the open door and knocked. “I was just so excited when Sandy told me, I just had to come here and tell you how happy I am for you. And I fully approve of what you are doing.” 

Gabriel gaped at him. Surely Sandalphon didn’t tell him about pornography. Sandalphon was discreet. He wouldn’t just give Gabriel away.

“What are you talking about?” he asked Raphael with some trepidation.

“The support group of course,” said Raphael with a huge smile. “It’s really great you are trying to help humans and you are getting to know them better. I am really proud of you.”

“Oh, right.” Gabriel gave Raphael a weak smile. He entirely forgot about the lie he fed Sandalphon. 

“I would really love to come with you next time. I can help you.”

“Um,” Gabriel’s brain was catching up very slowly. Raphael wanted to come with Gabriel to the support group. The one he allegedly led. The one that most definitely didn’t exist. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Raphael’s face fell. “Why?”

Gabriel tried to think quickly. “It’s...new. Still getting set up. Humans are still getting used to me. So they might react badly if someone new joins us so soon.”

Raphael accepted that easily. “Alright. So later, when everything is settled.” Damn Raphael, he always managed to look so eager and hopeful, Gabriel couldn’t say no.

“Sure, later.” 

Raphael gave him a smile that beat Sirius in brightness. “I am looking forward to it.”

_ Shit _ , thought Gabriel once his brother departed. Now he’ll have to actually start the stupid support group. He had a feeling he heard distant laughter.  _ This is your punishment for lying. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe i named this story Marathon and made a big deal out of how Gabriel and Aiden met during a run, and it doesn't actually feature any running, so have a mention. (In my defense nothing much happens during running).


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!
> 
> My apologies for everyone who is currently struggling or struggled with addiction in the past and you spotted something insulting. My knowledge of support groups is very arbitrary but I figure so is Gabriel's.
> 
> He is a bit of a dick in this chapter. Because he is still Gabriel and getting laid a few times doesn't make him immediately a ray of sunshine.

“Do you want any more help?”

There was a bunch of plastic chairs arranged in a perfect circle. Way too perfect circle. Aiden eyed Gabriel carefully. The archangel had a huge smile on his face and he clapped his hands in anticipation. He seemed to be enthusiastic about the project - which allegedly his company organized because they were so dedicated to Christian values and helping people. Aiden just suspected it was just an excuse for the tax break.

“I am all set,” Gabriel rubbed his hand together. 

Aiden wasn’t worried about him. He was not. Gabriel must know what he was doing, right? No-one would rush into such a serious task with such a delight if they didn’t know what they were doing. Still, Gabriel didn’t exactly look a person trained for leading a support group. That was a doubt that was gnawing at Aiden ever since Gabriel told him. He halfway suspected that his lover accepted the assignment because it gave him an excuse to spend more time in London. 

“So you know what you are going to do?” he fished for information carefully.

“Of course,” Gabriel nodded resolutely. 

“Because these things are meant to change people’s life. For the better.”

“Ha, I’ve already changed a lot of people’s lives. Some drug addicts will be easy. They will be cured in no time.”

Aiden was worried about Gabriel. He imagined everything would go so easily and Aiden was afraid that he would end up disappointed. He didn’t want that for Gabriel and not only because Gabriel was kind of cute like this.

Gabriel saw a hint of doubt om Aiden’s face, so he grabbed him by the hips and brought him closer. “Don’t worry, I know what I am doing.”

Aiden pressed his face into Gabriel’s neck. “Alright,” he gave him a small kiss under his ear. “But hurry home when you are done here.” He rubbed against him suggestively. 

Gabriel smiled with a smile that had a slightly drunken quality to it. “I will.”

  
  
  


Gabriel didn’t know what he was doing. He knew that. Everything he knew about support groups he had read via Google in the last few days. Everything he knew about addiction he learned the same way. He decided to forge ahead anyway. He was the Archangel Fucking Gabriel. He had faith that everything would eventually turn to his benefit and the Almighty would provide.

Still, he couldn’t but feel some trepidation as four faces were staring at him expectantly. Well, three faces were staring at him. The fourth one belonging to the young man that looked barely legal whose look was focused somewhere in the direction of his knees rather than at Gabriel.

He tried to contain his disappointment. None of the four people in front of him looked like pictures google showed him when he typed drug addict into it. 

The young man was dressed in an oversized checkered shirt and looked very uncomfortable. Next to him sat a tall very handsome black man in a tailored business suit that made Gabriel seriously jealous. Aiden talked him out of wearing a full suit, claiming it would look intimidating, so he ended up only in his trousers and crisp white shirt. The man was composed and formed such a striking figure that he wouldn’t be lost in Heaven. In fact, Gabriel tried to extend his senses in case he turned out to be an angel sent to spy on him. He couldn’t tell if he was relieved or a bit disappointed when the man turned out to be just an ordinary human. 

The next one was a plump woman with a floral blouse who looked very maternal and a young woman who was only one to remotely look like she could be an addict, with her oversized hoodie and holes in her jeans.

Gabriel conjured a huge smile on his face, the one he considered to be friendly and welcoming but in truth made him look a bit deranged. 

“Right, we all know why we are here,” Gabriel’s smile was razor-sharp. “I think the introductions are in order. I am Gabriel. You can call me Gabriel.” he turned to the youth. “And what’s your name, young man?”

The young man in question jerked. “Me? I am Jack.”

“Welcome, Jack. And why are you here?”

Jack opened his mouth with confusion. Gabriel gave him an encouraging nod. “My mother made me,” he answered.

Gabriel tried not to frown. The guide said that he should be supportive, but his smile still grew stilted. He was sure that this was not what he was supposed to say. There was something about being an addict and how he wanted not to be one anymore. Still, Gabriel was supposed to be supportive, right? But before he had the opportunity to be so, large handsome human spoke up.

“And I am James and I hope we’ll all become friends.” 

Gabriel started to clap, supporting the positive and friendly statement. He was the only one. Awkwardly he broke it off under the bewildered stares. “Thank you, James.” He turned his inquisitive look towards the young woman in jeans. 

“Right, yeah. Rocky. And I am just going to tell you that this isn’t the first time or even the second time I attended a group like this and it didn’t work.”

“Uhg, why did you come to this one...is Rocky your real name?”

“Why do you care?” asked Rocky defensively. 

Well, to Gabriel Rocky sounded like an unusual name - he preferred the names from the Bible, but he wisely remained silent. He was there to help these people, not make them feel bad for their names! 

“Oh, I mean nothing by it!” said Gabriel hurriedly. He focused on the last woman instead. “And what’s your name.”

“I am Chloe.”

“And how many children have you got?”

Chloe gave him an incredulous look. “I haven’t got any children.” she protested.

“No?” Gabriel was a bit disappointed. The woman looked positively maternal. And he could create a connection with her by complimenting her children. At least in his experience. It worked on Mary at the very least. *

*Admittedly the only woman he sort of knew.

“No! I don’t want children in the first place. Why do you think I’ve got children. Are you one these guys who think that woman’s place is in the kitchen?”

“No, of course not.”**

**Gabriel thought that food came from restaurants.

Chloe huffed. Gabriel decided that now that they all knew each other he should move on and start the actual session.

“Right. We all know why we are here. With the help of God by the end of this, you are going to be rid of this horrible addiction.”

Gabriel almost realized that what he was saying wasn’t exactly the best introduction in the middle of his little speech but momentum carried his mouth forward. He just wanted to boost the confidence in the room, but instead Rocky snorted.

“I know we are in the church, but no-one mentioned there is going to be religious mumbo jumbo. God is gonna help us, huh?”

Gabriel swallowed an admonition for the insult to the Almighty and tried for another smile. “Only through me.”

James frowned in his direction. “Do you actually know how this is supposed to go?”

“Of course,” lied Gabriel. Lying was a big no-no for angels, but Uriel once told him that lying in some circumstances was alright even for Angels. Like when someone was ugly. Uriel was very clear that you should tell them they were pretty even when it was true. Lying to demons was alright too. This time it was Michael who was very clear on that. Gabriel reconned this was a similar situation. He could be dishonest because it was for a good cause. He thought that faking this whole thing would be much easier. Why couldn’t these humans be as agreeable as Aiden? Silently he also cursed Raphael. It was only because of his nosy brother that he was here in the first place. He added Sandalphon to the count. If he kept silent Raphael would never know and never bother him.

“Are you even trained in this? You have experience leading support groups? Moderating between a group of people? Helping people?”

Now Gabriel was a bit insulted. He was an angel, of course, he had experience helping people. And he was the upper manager of Heaven for centuries now. He had thousands of angels under his command. Of course, he knew how to deal with people. James or his other human companions wouldn’t know that of course, but still, why the doubtful faces?

“Of course I know how to help people,” he sounded a little hurt, “My whole career is based around helping people.”

“Alright, alright. I wasn’t trying to insult you,” said James with raised hands. 

“So what’s next?” asked Chloe.

Gabriel’s mind went blank. He made a list, he knew that. He wrote down notes on a piece of paper which he put into his pocket. Pulling it out now would probably confirm James’ suspicion that he was an angel who fell out of the sky. 

“Right,” he desperately searched his memory. What was on the paper?! He smiled. “Team building!”

“Team building?” frowned Rocky, “I thought this was a support group, not a corporate retreat?”

“What’s a team-building?” asked Jack.

Gabriel, unused to being questioned, swallowed a request for humans to shut up and listen. Everything was easier with angels. Ten times as easier. Angel would already be halfway through any activity Gabriel ordered. Humans turned out to be trickier. Gabriel suspected that this outspokenness should be attributed to that legendary “free will”.

“In this group, we should be open to each other, you shouldn’t be afraid to share your struggles! But it’s very hard to trust strangers. So we have to become friends! And what best way to become friends than by doing stuff together?” 

“And what are we going to do?” Chloe leaned forward. She was the only one who seemed interested.

_ ‘Praying’  _ Gabriel almost blurted out because deep inside he wanted to get on his knees and pray to the Almighty to get him out of this mess because he started to acknowledge that he might be out of his element.* 

*Elsewhere, which was also everywhere the Almighty leaned back with a smirk. She would only intervene if it only looked like Gabriel was about to create lasting damage to the others.

Gabriel stopped himself in time. Instead, he tried to think of any communal activity he knew. “Singing,” he offered. Singing was almost as good as praying. In fact, to the angels, it was practically the same thing.

“I don’t know how to sing,” muttered Jack.

“I don’t sing,” said Rocky at the same time. “And I’ve never been to a support group where they spend their time singing instead of,” she threw up her hands “talking.”

“Well, this group is different,” said Gabriel.

“Clearly,” James agreed mildly.

Rocky groaned. “Fuck it. I just knew this was a waste of my time.” 

She reached under her chair for her bag. Gabriel, seeing that the whole situation was rapidly coming apart under his hands, started to sing. He didn’t know any modern songs so he instead sang a song in a language that wasn’t heard on Earth for a couple of thousand years. Humans froze and watched Gabriel with slightly parted lips. 

There was a thing about singing. It had the power to touch people’s souls. And angel’s singing? It was much more powerful than that. It had power to make humans more pliable and willing to go along with anything. Gabriel wasn’t aware of this special power of his voice. Not because no-one told him but because he spent the presentation where this was discussed daydreaming about using the Sun’s gravity to slingshot himself around the star and reach fantastic speed. Therefore he always thought that all those shepherds went to Bethlehem because they were excited to see the newborn Messiah, not that they were following him like an angelic version of Pied Piper.* Neither did he realize that this was why he spent the next two weeks corraling sheep across Galilee by the Almighty’s orders.

*That incident was fully Hell’s doing. 

After a few moments, all humans joined in which was particularly admirable considering they didn’t know the words or the language. They stood straight, their eyes bright with fervor. They were filled with euphoria and a strange desire to be the best versions of themselves they could be. This mental state would last them exactly two hours and thirty-seven minutes after the song’s end.

“Wow,” said Chloe with the last note.

“I can sing,” Jack’s voice was full of wonder.

“Well, shit,” Rocky shook her head, “you ever considered joining a band?”

\--------------------------

  
  


It was after dark that Gabriel let himself into Aiden’s apartment with a borrowed key. It was darkened illuminated only by the TV screen.

Aiden was stretched on the sofa and he lifted his head and blinked his eyes blearily as Gabriel approached, shedding his coat.

“Hey, sorry I am late. It ran a little bit longer.”

“It’s alright.” Aiden’s voice was a bit sleepy. He couldn’t shake off Rocky who kept drilling him on the kind of music he liked. He said church chorals. She barked a laugh and said it figures since he had a voice like God. Gabriel didn’t dispute that even if he knew it wasn’t true. “So it went well?”

Gabriel slipped on the sofa behind Aiden. He considered boasting that everything was perfect but he felt that Aiden would see through that and he could tell him anything without any meeting any derision. “It was a bit awkward at first but I think humans relaxed after a while and it was okay. We are meeting again.”

Aiden turned to face him and nuzzled his neck. His breath was hot yet Gabriel shivered. “I’m glad.” He put his hand around Gabriel’s waist. “But I am glad to have you here.”

“I am glad to be here too.” Gabriel squeezed his arms around Aiden. “It’s warm.”

“Yeah?”

“And I like cuddling.”

Aiden only smiled in answer and kissed his brow. “You really are a big cuddly bird, hm? Well, as you wish.”

And they cuddled some more until they eventually fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel woke up with a weight on his body. When he opened his eyes he saw that the weight on his body was Aiden who was sleeping sprawled across his chest, head on his shoulder and drooling on his shirt. Gabriel stayed still even as his muscles protested. Sleeping the whole night on the couch didn’t seem like a smart idea. He at least managed to extract one hand from beneath Aiden and place it on his scalp, running it through his hair.

Aiden stirred. Gabriel thought he looked cute when he lifted his head and blinked at him sleepily.

“Good morning.”

Aiden lifted his body and stretched closer to plant a soft kiss on Gabriel’s lips. “Morning.”

He rolled off him with a groan. “Remind me not to sleep on the couch ever again,” he muttered. “I am way too old for that.”

Gabriel turned to Aiden and put his hands around his waist. “You aren’t old.”

“For sleeping on the couch I am. Eww,” Aiden tugged at his t-shirt that was sticky with sweat. “I need a shower.”

Gabriel was a bit disappointed when Aiden left his arms.

“I think you need a shower too,” Aiden took his hand. “Come with me.”

“We won’t fit,” said Gabriel. He already used Aiden’s shower after a run. It was small.

“We will. And we’ll save on water when we shower together.”

It was a tight squeeze but they fit just so. The water ran down their bodies and their skin touched. They spread the shower gel all over each other and help each other. Gabriel tried not to let Aiden’s close proximity and his hands on his body affect him but his cock was starring anyway. Once glance downwards revealed that Aiden’s cock was also growing hard and drove away the embarrassment. 

Aiden took both their cocks in hand. “The best way to start a day, “he grinned and Gabriel lowered his head to kiss him. They kissed and rubbed their cocks together until Aiden sighed into his mouth and came.

“Are you there?” he asked, stroking Gabriel’s hard cock while the water washed his own cum away.

“About halfway,” Gabriel admitted. 

Aiden kissed his neck. “I’m gonna help you.” he released his cock from his hold and slid down Gabriel’s body, leaving a trail of kisses across his chest and belly on his way down. He continued kissing across Gabriel’s length until his lips enclosed around the head.

Gabriel groaned and threw his head back. He greatly lowered the estimate of his 

“Don’t move your hips,” Aiden warned him.

Gabriel desperately tried to obey, leaning against the wall, palms pressed against the tiles. Oh God, it was so delicious as Aiden widened his mouth and swallowed as much of his cock as he was able to without choking. Gabriel was too big to take whole in, so Aiden put his hand on the root and stroked him along with the bobbing of his head. Gabriel cried out when Aiden ran an underside of his erection.

Gabriel knew almost nothing about sucking cock and reconned that Aiden had to be devilishly good at it because in short order he was coming into his mouth. Aiden released his cock with a pop and the spurt of come landed on his chin. He swiped it off his chin and spat out the remained from his mouth so it went down the drain.

“Sorry,” Gabriel said between the heaves of breath. Coming without warning inside his mouth was rude, right?

“I don’t mind. Did you like it?”

“I like everything you do to me.”

“I am glad.”

“You have to teach me to do that.”

Aiden grinned. “Now how could I refuse a request like this?”

They stayed still for a long whole, just leaning against each other until the water started turning cold. Aiden turned off the tap.

“I don’t think we saved much water,” Gabriel pointed out.

Aiden laughed. “Totally worth it.”

  
  
  
  


“I know what could help you with your support group. So it was less awkward?”

“Yeah?” Gabriel encouraged Aiden to elaborate.

“Maybe if you wore different clothes…”

“What’s wrong with my normal clothes?” asked Gabriel confused. It was the current fashion of Earth, he was sure of that.

“Well, it’s a bit too formal. Maybe you should try something more casual.”

“My clothes weren’t formal,” argued Gabriel. He shed his jacket and didn’t even wear a tie. That was super casual. For him.

“Since I met you I haven’t seen you in anything else but running clothes and suit*. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I think you look hot in a suit. But it makes you look like you are constantly on the job. You want to look approachable.”

*And naked.

“What do you think I should wear?”

Aiden eyed him contemplatively. “Casual shirt? Jeans?”

Gabriel made a face, In his opinion mainly people who didn’t know how to dress in style. Although, Aiden did wear jeans...so he tried to make his disgust less apparent. Jeans were fine for Aiden. But Gabriel? He wasn’t so sure. He had standards to maintain. And an example to set. What would lesser angels say, and more importantly do, if they saw Gabriel in jeans? He imagined the Heavenly Host promenading themselves in Heaven and shuddered. 

“And I think you would look really hot in jeans.”

Now, that changed the situation. Gabriel smiled. Jeans it was.

  
  
  
  


They went for a late breakfast in the local café first. Once again Gabriel didn’t know what to choose so he selected at random. Something called an avocado toast. Gabriel presumed Aiden approved by the was he laughed and called it “our Millennial staple”. Gabriel didn’t react. he accepted that it was another thing that flew right over his head. He was certain that there was no nation on Eart called the Millenials.

After breakfast, they went shopping. Aiden dragged him all over the shops and fashionable boutiques and provided commentary on the fit, color, and suitability of each article of clothing. For Gabriel who always had his clothes tailored or miracled, it was a completely novel experience. There was such a wide selection, just waiting to be picked and he ended up buying more clothes than he intended. Aiden, for his part, greatly enjoyed watching Gabriel change from one pair of jeans to other and admired the way the jeans hugged his backside. Oh yeah, he was right, he looked hot. Aiden filed it as one of his better decision.

They weren’t only people out shopping today and it was only Aiden’s close presence and his deft navigation of crowds that kept Gabriel calm and content as what seemed like half of humanity pressed around them.

It was a chance that Gabriel noticed. A brief flicker of beige hiding behind the passing crowds as he and Aiden went to pay for their purchase in the last shop. Gabriel turned his head and looked out from the window. There was a gap in the crowd and he unmistakably saw Aziraphale. He was standing opposite the shop, looking straight at him. His demon was at his side. Aziraphale’s eyes widened and his face twisted in alarm when he realized that Gabriel noticed him.

Gabriel clenched his fist and strode out of him, not even noticing Aiden’s startled question. 

He exited the shop. Aziraphale and his demon were gone. For a moment Gabriel thought that his mind was playing tricks on him. He searched among the crowd and he caught a glimpse of red hair above other people’s heads, hurrying away. He rushed after them and people were getting in his way. He pushed a few of them out of them away from him rudely, but Aziraphale was much more skilled in moving in crowds. He saw a blot of beige turn corner and when Gabriel reached it both the angel and the demon were gone.

He stood there, rattled and angry at Aziraphale and angry at himself. What in Heaven possessed him to follow Aziraphale in the first place. He was nothing to him. Their acquaintance was done and over and it would be too soon to never see him again.

“Gabriel!” Aiden was hurrying towards him, carrying their bags. Unlike Gabriel, he had no problem walking around the other pedestrians and reached him at once. “Why did you suddenly leave?”

“Sorry, I saw a co-worker. Well, a former co-worker.”

“Oh, you wanted to catch up?”

“Well, actually he didn’t leave the company on good terms. He was sacked.”

Actually Aziraphale’s status in Heaven was more complicated. He didn’t quit on his own and the paperwork to remove him from the roll call kept getting misfiled. Much to Gabriel’s frustration who wanted the traitorous principality out of his chain of command right now. He didn’t like to think of it.

“Oh,”

“I don!t know what I hoped to do. When I saw him I remembered again how angry he made me, to the point…” he trailed off. “Don’t know why I wanted to see him.”

“It obviously upsets you.” Aiden put a hand of his arm. “Let’s forget about something else. You know what I saw a place that makes crepes when I was looking for you. Let’s go there and just chill. What’s your favorite filling?”

“I never had crepes,” Gabriel admitted.

Aiden took it in stride. “Well, I bet you’ll like it. It's a sweet kind of thing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, going to Aziraphale's favourite places, eating his favourite foods, like a big giant hypocrite? Not even Hell boils hotter than Aziraphale's righteous rage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a bit of a dick in this. Someone doesn't just become 100% nice just by getting laid.

Another day in Heaven, another mind-numbing meeting. Gabriel tried to pay attention to Zadkiel’s droning, he really did, but his brother’s voice was so monotonous and topic so boring - who cared about how many prayers were spoken in the last quarter - he just couldn’t focus.

Stealthily he checked his phones under the table. No new messages. Not that Gabriel expected anything else. Aiden was at his own job, he had no time to be texting. Checking his phone was more a tick. What if Aiden texted anyway? He didn’t want to miss it.

Someone kicked at his shin and Gabriel raised his head to see Jegudiel glaring at him. “Pay attention,” they hissed.

So Gabriel focused on Zadkiel. His stare was a bit too intense. Zadkiel started to falter in his presentation and wrapped it quickly after that.

“Right, before we end, I have new intelligence regarding Hell?” Michael spoke up from the head of the table. As the eldest and most powerful, she was given the place of honor. 

That piqued Gabriel’s interest. And his temper.

“And how did you ‘gather’ this intelligence?”

Michael pursed their lips. They were not the type to welcome questions, especially in front of the others.

“As you know I am responsible for keeping Heaven up to date on Hell’s movement,” said Michael primly.

“I am just wondering about the source of your information and what you gave back in order to obtain it. What did you give away? Something we should know about?”

They didn’t address Michael’s backchannels in the aftermath of the Apocalypse. Thing were in enough chaos and they didn’t need to undermine the confidence of the Host in their leadership by letting them see their inner discord. But Gabriel was still salty about it. Michel’s unapproved contact in Hell was...questionable at the very least in light of the fact that they tried to execute Aziraphale for the very same thing. 

And Michael kept it all to themselves. Communication with Hell was Gabriel’s department. Michael should have kept strictly to spying!

“I don’t like your implication that I would have endangered Heaven in any way,” Michael’s face heated. Saying that Michael did wrong by Heaven was near blasphemy. They were Heaven’s eminent defender, everybody knew that.

“Then you can explain your methods to me since I am apparently too stupid to be informed of your operations. You can explain it to all of us. Because by my experience Hell does give anything away, especially strategic information without something in exchange. And I don’t think about Zacheriel’s missing lyre cuts it in their books.”

Michael stood up to face him. Gabriel didn’t even notice when he stood up too, just that he now towered over his siblings and his hands were clenched.

“Don’t you even suggest that I would betray Heaven,” Michael growled.

“Hey, hey, that’s enough,” Raphael said before Michael could smite Gabriel. “Why don’t we listen to what Michael found out first before we do anything drastic.”

Gabriel looked over the faces of his fellow archangels. All avoided his eyes. Gabriel knew they too were upset that Michael went behind their backs but none were willing to confront them. Gabriel sat down with a huff. 

“Now, we can tell with certainty that Hell assigned new permanent field agent to Earth. And before you ask how I know it,” Michael gave Gabriel a sharp stare, “my angel observed increase of demonic activity all over Eurasian continent and they linked them all to the same demon.”

“Any indication who the demon is?” asked Barachiel.

“Yes, we believe it’s Duke Hastur,” said Michael blandly.

“That lunatic?!” exclaimed Phanuel while someone whistled. Sending a duke in the place of anonymous nobody was a big step up.

“We must dither no longer. We must assign our own agent at once to foil Hastur’s schemes,” said Raguel.

“Yes, I’ve already given it some thought,” said Michael. “I think Oraphiel is both capable and ready.”

Oraphiel?! Gabriel shouldn’t think so of a fellow angel, but Oraphiel was a brute of smite first and ask questions later variety. With a combination of that maniac Hastur and Oraphiel on Earth Gabriel dreaded to see the path of destruction left in their wake. Say what you want about Aziraphale, but at least he knew how to mingle with humans.

And Oraphiel was Michael’s angel. Even if she was officially _transferred_ under Gabriel he had no doubt that she would report back to Michael first and foremost. Gabriel would bet that Michael had this planned, that they had Oraphiel’s name ready so they could whip it out the moment the topic of Earth agent came out. Plain and simple, they were meddling in Gabriel’s area.

“Thank you, Michael, but assigning Earth agent is my responsibility and I already have someone in mind,” he said with a smile so fake even he knew that.

“And who would it be?” Michael tried to sound polite but their voice laced with skepticism.

“Me.”

A wave of surprise traveled through gathered Archangels. “What?”

“If it is truly Hastur on Earth we need someone of the same or even higher standing, capable to face him. I think I am more than capable of that. And as I said Earth is my responsibility. I admittedly didn’t deal with that responsibility to the best of my ability and didn’t pay as much attention as I should have and it’s high time I rectified it.”

His siblings took it in another way. They started to protest.

“Aziraphale’s defection isn’t your fault,” said Selaphiel kindly.

“Yeah,” echoed Raziel, “He was always the odd one.”

“Nor is the failure of the Armageddon,” added Bachariel. ”It was Hell’s show, we should have expected them to mess it up.”

More voiced piped up their reassurance that they didn’t blame Gabriel of anything. All except Michael. 

“Thank you,” Gabriel lifted his palm to quest his siblings. “But I know deep down that it’s the right thing to do. I am to be one to go down to Earth.”

Gabriel was vague on purpose. He relied on that the others will assume that he was guided by a divine hand.

“You are an Archangel, Gabriel. You have your work here too. How do you want your job in Heaven and assignment on Earth at the same time?” asked Raphael.

“I can do non-sensitive paperwork on Earth think I will be able to attend meetings and return to Heaven regularly. I don’t want to be cut off from Heaven.”

Gabriel knew his argument was reasonable. They couldn’t just send any regular angel to face Hastur. Someone of the higher rank was needed, but angels like that already had their cushy positions in Heaven and they wouldn’t like being uprooted. At the very least they would blame Gabriel for the mismanagement of the original agent.

“If you are sure…” started Jophiel. If Gabriel took on the job, all the better for them, It meant they wouldn’t get it.

“I am sure.”

Once the meeting was over Michel caught up to him in the corridor. 

“I hope you aren’t doing this because of me,” said Michael.

“No,” said Gabriel curtly and didn’t break his stride.

“Or some misplaced guilt over the Armageddon.”

“No.” 

Michael shook their head in frustration. “Then why are you doing this?”

“Please, Michael, I am head of the Earth department and I know barely anything about Earth or humans. I need to learn more.”

“That never bothered you before,” Michel pointed out. “You never expressed a desire to get close and intimate to humans.” Gabriel knew that Michale didn’t mean it like _that_ but his heart stopped all the same.

“Well, Armageddon changed that.” 

Michael sighed in frustration. “Have you decided yet where you’ll set up your base of operation?”

“London.”

That surprised Michael. “Aren’t you worried about running into Aziraphale?”

“Why should I?” said Gabriel, not mentioning that he had already run into him. Well, after him, more like. “London is a big city. And as much as I hate to admit it, the traitor knew why he settled there. It’s an international city. Paths of many humans converge there.” Of course the same could be said about many other cities. Gabriel’s main motivation was Aiden. “Now, if that’s all, I have work to do.”

He walked a few steps before Michael called after him again. “Gabriel. You know that you can always call for me if you need help. I’d hate for you to get hurt because you are trying to prove something.”

“I know.” 

  
  
  


Aiden was sufficiently delighted when Gabriel told him that he was transferred to London and could, apart from regular visits to the main office. Aiden hugged him with happiness and it turned into an impromptu make-out session.

“I’ll clear up some space for you,” said Aiden. “Or we could get a bigger place if you want. What do you think?”

Gabriel lifted his head from Aiden’s chest where he was busy sucking on his nipple. “I don’t care. Wherever you are is perfect.” 

Aiden smiled down at him fondly. “Did anyone ever told you that you can be incredibly sappy?”

  
  
  
  
  


For their third meeting, Jack brought cookies as refreshments. 

“My mum made them,” he admitted, presenting a tray of...something sweet looking. Gabriel didn’t ask what it was. 

“Well, thank your mum for us,” said James, taking a piece.

Gabriel eyed the offerings. “There isn’t any peace of animal in this, is there?”

Jack stared at him as a person whose only association with baking art was eating it once finished. “Umm…”

“Eggs!” Chloe filled in. “There should be eggs!”

Gabriel reconned that eggs weren’t really alive so he took a piece.

Rocky brought a friend.

“My name’s Victoria. But everybody calls me Blue,” she introduced herself. 

Gabriel swallowed the cake hastily. “But you aren’t Blue at all.” he objected.

Blue laughed. “Now I know what you meant and why you keep coming back,” she said back to Rocky.

“God, it’s like watching a trainwreck. You can’t just look away.”

Gabriel didn’t know how to take so he quietly kept silent.

“Don’t take it badly. Rocky said that your approach is different. And that you can pull out a tone even from this falsetto.” she waved at her friend who snorted.

Feeling that Rocky and Blue were quickly commandeering the whole meeting, Gabriel coughed. “Maybe we should start?”

“Yeah, yeah, serious stuff,” Rocky waved her hand and turned to Blue. “Did you know Gabe started crying when I told him my life story?”

“He is a sensitive soul then. Sorry everybody, Rocky’ a very blunt. She tells her terrible life story to anyone,”

Gabriel tried to get a word edgewise but Rocky, her hands crossed across her chest was faster. “Society doesn’t want us to talk about bad stuff happening, so I made it my mission to be open about it.”

“Yes,” Gabriel hurried to agree. “We should be open and not afraid to share our trouble. Thank you, Rocky.”

After some time, after Jack hesitantly admitted that he couldn’t just fit in among his peers and was a frequent target of ridicule and pranks, Chloe took the word.

“You know, we were talking about music before and I actually work in the music industry.”

“Really? wondered Jack.

“But only as a manager in a small recording studio. I have never had enough talent to actually, well, perform. My parents wasted loads of money on piano lessons. But I always had passion for music. That’s how I ended up working where I do.”

“I used to play the guitar.” James mused. “I have been pretty good at it. I don’t know why I stopped. Got too busy with my girlfriend, I guess.”

“I always wanted to be a rock star,” said Jack. “But my mum said I can’t sing and I should set myself realistic goals and study hard so I got into a good university.”

“Hey, I heard there was music. That’s why I came. Music is my addiction.”

Everybody turned to face Gabriel.

“What?”

“Come on, don’t be shy. You did have to learn to sing like an angel somewhere,” Rocky teased him.

“Maybe it was in the Celestial Choir,” joked James.

“Do you a least play an instrument?”

“I can play the trumpet,” Gabriel admitted. Not that he found time to play on it too often. And he didn’t even get to play it to kick off the Armageddon.

“Guy, I know,” Rocky said excitedly. “You are all into music. You should start a band.”

Gabriel put his face in his hands. Why nothing could ever go right with these people? This was supposed to be a support group and Gabriel now saw he utterly failed in respect.

“No,” he groaned. He didn’t even realize he’d spoken out loud.

“Don’t worry, Gabe. If you don’t want to be in a band, you can be a manager.”

  
  
  


At least they all left in good mood, thought Gabriel an hour later after others fantasized about making it big in the entertainment industry. People didn’t really throw themselves at rock star’s feet, right?

Of course, the discussion faltered on the disagreement about what kind of music this hypothetical band should play. Afterward, Gabriel stayed behind to put anything in its proper place and he was just about done when he heard footsteps behind him. He assumed it was someone from the group.

“Have you forgotten-” Gabriel froze. “Aziraphale,” he said coldly when he saw who exactly had come in.

Aziraphale stood right in front of him, ramrod straight, trying to look big and confident, but Gabriel could still see remains of fear and anxiety in his eyes. 

“What are you doing to these people?” Aziraphale’s voice was monotonous in an effort to not show any emotion.

Gabriel snorted. “Trying to help them.”

“Don’t patronize me. I can smell your influence on them. Oh, shepherds, follow me to Bethlehem. You are making them pliable and receptive for something and I want to do know what is it?”

“What?” Gabriel did nothing of the sort. Did he? Everyone was friendly and far more tolerant of his blunders than his siblings would be, but Gabriel didn’t put any allure to make them compliant. Or the shepherds for that matter.*

*He did. He just didn’t realize it.

“You aren't a very good actor, Gabriel. Don’t even try to convince me you aren’t up to something.”

“I am not up to anything,” Gabriel smiled pleasantly but on Aziraphale, it had the effect of shark showing his teeth. He always found something sinister in Gabriel’s smile. But he refused to back down. Gabriel’s presence in his city was driving him and he was there to resolve it one way or another. 

“I don’t believe you. I was promised to be left alone and here you are, following me and snooping all over my favourite places with some banker. What are you trying to achieve? Do you plan to crash the economy, is that it?”

Gabriel gritted his teeth. “First, it was you who was following me. Second, Aiden isn’t just some banker. And third, why do you even care?”

Aziraphale flexed. “London is my city and it’s my responsibility to protect it. Even from Heaven.”

Gabriel took one step forward. Aziraphale took one step back. “London is your city? Oh sorry, I didn’t you had your name on it and I needed your permission to enter it.”

Aziraphale huffed. “I am the Principality of England. That includes London. Since you named me into position yourself a few centuries ago, I’d presumed you’d remember. But I suppose it was foolish of me to think you will be able to hold a thought in your brain for more than a minute.”

Gabriel ignored the insult. “Are you? But Principalities are from Heaven and you left Heaven. If I remember correctly you said and I quote ‘ _I don’t wish to associate with any of you anymore.’*_ So which way is it? Do you want to come back and be a principality again?”

* The actual quote was: “I think we should cease our association from now on.” Look, Crowley was just trying to sound clever like Aziraphale. In hindsight, he should have just said: “Don’t call me, I won’t call you.” That would have got through Gabriel’s skull better.

“I declared for Earth and I meant it. I will protect it at all cost,”

“And how are you going to do that? If what you think is true and I am here to bring harm to this city,” inside Gabriel shuddered. Aiden lived here! But his mouth went on, “how are you going to do that, hmm?” Gabriel leaned closer but Aziraphale didn’t flinch. He refused to feel threatened. In his view this was typical Gabriel, trying to make him feel small. “Because we went back through your reports and do you know what we discovered? You lied. Eighty-five percent of it is utter bullshit, a complete invention.* You spent six millennia gorging yourself and getting drunk with a demon. The one you claimed not to know. Can you even lift your sword?” he asked mockingly. “Or are you going to sic your demon on me. What’s his true form again? Worm?”

* It was 83,2% to be precise. They really went through the reports with fine-toothed comb. 

Aziraphale smiled blandly. It was liberating to know that Gabriel was just a clueless idiot with a mouth full of grandiose bullshit. Albeit one capable of tearing his corporation into their separate atoms. He doubted Heaven would provide a new one.*

* Gabriel had plans for if Aziraphale was ever stupid enough to discorporate and it indeed didn’t include a new body. He had been researching the worst jobs on Earth and he was trying to invent an excuse why that job suddenly needed to be filled in Heaven.

Aziraphale had a long experience of handling Gabriel. “I know you have no ground to stand on. I doubt you have instruction from the Almighty to destroy Earth now that Armageddon failed. She isn’t on your side. That means it’s your own initiative. Do you have permission for this? It almost hints of disobedience.”

Aziraphale’s would be more effective if Gabriel was indeed up to something. Now he didn’t quite hit home but he did hit something. Gabriel boiled with rage. How dare he suggest Gabriel would ever disobey the word of the Almighty? Him, Gabriel? He got into this trouble because he always followed the Almighty’s divine plan to the letter.

Still, Gabriel was uncertain. Did Aziraphale know something about the plan he didn’t? The events of the Armageddon came back to him and he recalled Aziraphale blabbing something about the ineffable plan. Still, Gabriel couldn’t let him see that he got under his skin. 

Gabriel grinned as if Aziraphale said something highly amusing. “Very impressive if I really planned something. Since I don’t, is there something else you want from me, or is that all?” he asked in a fake pleasant voice.

“Well, Gabriel, since you can’t get it past your thick empty skull, I’ll be as blunt and clear as possible. Kindly fuck off and leave my city.” The small triumphant feeling spread through Aziraphale. He wanted to say this to Gabriel for so long but before there would be consequences. Well, he expected Gabriel to lash out even now.

There was a bang of the door and a cough. Gabriel shifted his gaze from Aziraphale and saw James in the door. “Forgot my briefcase,” James explained awkwardly and pointed at the abandoned bag under the chair. He walked across the floor like it was covered in vipers. He could see the angry postures and sense the tension in the air. He gathered his things and looked at Gabriel. “Is this man bothering you?”

A small amused wheeze escaped Aziraphale. “My dear, you should be careful he doesn’t bother you.”

It was clear that James’ appearance changed something in the air. The argument was over. Aziraphale looked at Gabriel. “Don’t forget what I told you.”

“Yeah, that isn’t going to happen,” sneered Gabriel.

Once Aziraphale left, James asked. “What was it about?”

“Oh, just a former coworker. He is probably upset I replaced him in his job,” Gabriel dismissed in a shrug.

“You are going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I am going to head home. Good night.”

Despite what he said, he still felt the tension in his shoulders. He really should hurry home. He was sure it would dissolve in Aiden’s arms. 

What were Aziraphale’s ridiculous accusations to him anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gabriel doesn't realize that moving in together so soon in the relationship is not exactly done in these times.  
> ****  
> Gabriel: Enjoys fucking and going on dates with his boyfriend for a few weeks.  
> Aziraphale: stews in paranoia the whole time  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> God: You kids are arguing down there? Don't let me come after you and bring the-get-along shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days later Gabriel sat in the flat frowning at his laptop. He wasn’t in a good mood. A short call to Sandalphon confirmed what Aziraphale had said. It was entirely plausible that Gabriel just  _ charmed  _ the participants to do as he wished. Sandalphon supposed that it could be done unintentionally if Gabriel really wished for some particular outcome. Gabriel supposed it did. To be honest the whole affair was an utter failure from the beginning and came about as a result of his pride. Plus he now had a legitimate reason to be on Earth, so he didn’t need to invent excuses for Raphael.

Gabriel decided just to let it go and focus on more important issues. He now had a job to do and he wouldn’t fail at  _ that _ one. He threw himself into it with dedication but after three days he was still trying to track Hastur. There were signs of him at several locations all over the world but by the time Gabriel visited his trace had gone cold and the longer it went on without Gabriel doing any progress, the more frustrated he was. He was the Archangel, for Her sake, it shouldn’t be so hard to find and discorporate one demon.

Out of ideas on how to catch up with the demon, Gabriel has taken to reading news for any hints of infernal activities. He was starting to suspect that the US president was under the infernal influence. Along with many other people and organizations, it seemed. Gabriel wrote down all suspects into a special notebook and it was filling up faster than he’d like.

He was almost glad when the bell rang and interrupted him. But he wondered idly who could it be. Aiden should have already come back from his job but he wouldn’t have rung a bell unless he lost his keys. No-one Gabriel knew would look for him here so it must be someone for Aiden but Gabriel didn’t know any of his friends or relatives apart from…

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” Joy exclaimed when Gabriel opened the door.

“Oh, hi, Joy,” Gabriel wasn’t sure if he should be happy to see her. From their one and only meeting, he got an impression Joy wasn’t his biggest fan.

“Aiden!” Joy shouted over Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Aiden hasn’t come back from work yet,” Gabriel informed her.

Joy narrowed her eyes at him. Her expression wasn’t all that pleasant. “Then what are you doing here?”

“Um, I live here now?”

Joy stared at him. It took her exactly 6.41 seconds for her to blink. Then she shook her head exasperatedly and slipped inside around Gabriel’s broad frame. “Of course you do. What did I expect.” Joy made a beeline to the kitchen and Gabriel followed her. Should he stop her? She was Aiden’s sister and this was Aiden’s flat. Gabriel wasn’t sure what was the etiquette where close relatives were concerned. Was she allowed to just walk in and pour herself a glass of gin? 

Joy raised her glass against Gabrel and continued. “I guess it’s time for a shovel talk. Not that it ever worked.”

“Okay,” Gabriel said.

“Okay? Just okay?” Joy put her glass down on the tabletop forcefully. “Are mocking me?”

“No,” Gabriel protested. “We can talk about shovels if that’s what you want.” Gabriel didn’t understand why would Joy want that. She didn’t strike him as a gardener or construction worker. 

“You know, I am starting to think you actually might be genuine.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel didn’t know what else to say.

“Genuine idiot, that is.”

“Hey!"

“No, no, don’t be insulted. It just means that you and Aiden are suited to each other.”

It took Gabriel a moment to catch up. “Aiden isn’t an idiot.”

Joy took up her glass again and sipped. “You don’t know him as well as I do. He’s my little brother but he is an idiot. I mean look at yourself.”

“Huh?” 

Joy took another larger gulp of her drink. “He met you barely a few weeks ago in a park!”

“Yes, that’s right,” confirmed Gabriel, still not seeing what was Joy about.

She shook her head in frustration. “You know what, I don’t even care anymore. But you better pull your weight around, help with the laundry or vacuuming. If you just leech off Aiden...I’ll...Well, I’ll probably do nothing because you are much bigger than I am. But I will be very cross,” she waved her finger at Gabriel threateningly. “So that’s your warning. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Alright,” Gabriel readily agreed and hoped that it would be enough for Joy. Personally he didn’t see why he should care about disappointing her, only as far that she was Aiden’s sister, and making her upset could make him upset in turn.

They spent the next few minutes in awkward silence until they heard footsteps and the sound of the door getting closed. “Gabriel?”

“We are here.” 

Aiden came around the corner, holding a take away boxes. “Oh, hey, Joy.”

Joy gave her brother a sardonic smile. “Hey, Aiden, I see you have a new roomie.”

Aiden smiled hesitantly. “Yeah, Gabriel got transferred to London so it seemed stupid for him to look for his space when he could just move in.”

“Really?”

Aiden straightened “Really.” He realized that he was an adult, had been one for two decades and his sister wasn’t in charge of his life. “Anyway, why are you here?”

“Right. I came to find out if you are coming again to our parents’ at Christmas.”

Aiden blinked. “That’s two months away.”

“Yeah, well, mom wants to know. You know she wants to have everything planned.”

“She could have called me,” Aiden objected.

“Well, maybe I am the one who is asking. Because I am not coming if you aren’t there to entertain the kids and deflect dad’s disappointed looks.”

“Thanks,” said Aiden with a fake smile. “I guess it depends on what Gabriel is doing at Christmas.”

Joy snorted but Gabriel could still hear what she muttered: ”If he is still around.”

Aiden pointedly ignored her and turned to Gabriel, who was a little caught off guard.

“I don’t have any plans for Christmas,” he admitted. “Usually I have a lot of work beforehand.”

Used to be the Archangels celebrated as a family, but that was a long time ago. 

Aiden smiled. “Well, you can spend it with me.”

Joy rolled her eyes. “Cute. Did you even tell mum that you have a new boyfriend?”

“No,” said Aiden curtly. 

“You better do that. You know that dad still hopes that this is just a phase and one bright day you’ll show up with a beautiful, beautiful woman, preferably already knocked up. Wouldn’t want him to get another shock.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to disappoint him,” shrugged Aiden. “Now, will you stay for dinner? I bought enough for three.”

“Sorry, but no. I left kids home alone. I don’t want to come back to the ruin.” Joy gathered her things. “And you, behave or else.”

“You’ll come to talk to me about shovels.” Gabriel nodded. Aiden groaned.

“Don’t take her too seriously,” Aiden said once the door closed behind her. “She still thinks that I am five years old that can’t tie his own shoelaces.”

“I don’t think she likes me,” complained Gabriel. It stang, meeting hostility when he didn’t do anything wrong.

“To be honest, she never liked any of my boyfriends. But that doesn’t give her the right to be nasty to you. I’ll tell her to stop bothering you.”

Gabriel shook his head. “You don’t have to. I won’t get upset just because your sister doesn’t like me.” Gabriel could deal with some unfriendly words. He didn’t want Aiden to argue with his sister on his behalf.

Aiden put his arms around Gabriel. “Alright. But one word…” Gabriel silenced him with a kiss.

Aiden grinned when they separated. “You know I spent the whole day in this uncomfortable suit. Maybe you could help me get out of it.”

The things were just starting to get interesting and Gabriel already managed to get Aiden rid of his shirt, when somebody banged on the door. Gabriel groaned in disappointment. “Let’s ignore it,” he suggested.

The banging repeated. “Gabriel! I know you are there. Open up or I break down the door!”

Gabriel’s blood went cold in his veins. He recognized the voice but was Raphael doing here? Was it possible that he knew? Gabriel swallowed and looked at Aiden with trepidation. 

“Someone you know?” he asked nervously.

Raphael banged on the door again. “Gabriel, I give you five seconds!”

Gabriel hurriedly got up, tried to make himself presentable, and opened the door. Contrary to his expectation Raphael didn’t look angry. Instead the relief spread all over his face and posture and in the blink of the eye he was all over Gabriel.

“Are you alright? I am so sorry I didn’t believe you when you said there is something wrong with your corporation.”

Gabriel took one step back when it looked like Raphael might press his ear to his chest to listen to his heart. “What’s going on?”

“What’s going on? I went through your body stats and you regularly experience anomalies in body functions. Faster heart beat, shortness of breath, elevated blood pressure. For no reason, monitors claim you aren’t moving! And your hormone levels are all over the place. You shouldn’t get so much...oxytocin…” Raphael drifted off. He finally paid attention to the surroundings and realized that Gabriel isn’t alone. And he finally connected the dots. “Oh.”

Behind Gabriel, Aiden coughed awkwardly. 

Gabriel avoided Raphael’s astonished face and looked towards the ceiling. “Aiden, this is my brother Raphael. Raphael, Aiden.”

Aiden’s face cleared. God knows what he thought of Raphael’s sudden invasion, but he appeared to take it with a smile. “Is he?” He didn’t point out that the two brothers didn’t look alike. He stepped closer. “Nice to meet you. I didn’t know Gabriel had any siblings.” Aiden offered him his hand not caring in the slightest that his shirt was still unbuttoned.

“Oh,” Raphael repeated. To his credit, he got hold himself pretty quickly, better than Gabriel whose mind was still screaming that Raphael showed up in the most inconvenient time he could. 

Raphael grinned. “Nice to meet you too. Gabriel told me  _ so  _ much about you.” He shook his hand enthusiastically.

“He hasn’t mentioned me at all, has he?”

“No. But it explains his eagerness to be transferred to Ea...to England. He only ever complained about the place before.”

“It has its charms,” Gabriel managed to growl.

“Well, I see that I have nothing to worry about. Sorry about barging in. I’ll see myself out,”

“Oh, you don’t have to leave. You can stay for dinner if you like,” Aiden offered.

“Gabriel eats?” Raphael blurted out.

“Of course I eat,” said Gabriel quickly. “How do you think I stay alive?” He gave a very weak laugh.

“I meant English food,” Raphael corrected himself.

“It’s Kurdish, actually,” Aiden piped out.

“Well, as appealing as it sounds, I can see that you two are busy. I’ll leave you alone.” Raphael wanted nothing more than stay and find out more about the human. He still couldn’t wrap his head about his discovery.  _ Gabriel fucks?  _ But Gabriel was also giving him a murderous look telling him to get the fuck out or else he smites him, so Raphael started backing to the door. “But I will hold you to the offer for dinner. Some other time. I’d love to get you better.”

Silence reigned once Raphael deftly exited the flat. Gabriel stared at the door dumbfounded. Only Aiden’s voice woke him up.

“So that was your brother, hm?”

“Yeah. Fuck.”

Gabriel was out of the door in a flash but of course, Raphael was already gone, the light rolling down. With a curse, Gabriel ran down the stairs taking three to four steps at the time and managed to catch Raphael in the lobby.

"Wait! Raphael, please.”

Raphael turned to face him with confusion etched in his face. “What?”

“Please, don’t tell anyone,” Gabriel begged.

Raphael furrowed his brow. “Tell anyone what?” 

“Don’t tell them about Aiden.”

“But why? They’d like to know.”

Gabriel shook his head. “No, please, don’t tell anyone. Especially Michael. Who knows how would they react. I don’t want anyone to know. Please, it can stay between the two of us.”

“Well, alright, if that’s what you want,” Raphael shrugged. He didn’t understand why Gabriel didn’t want to share the happy news with others. 

“Thank you,” to Raphael’s surprise Gabriel hugged him. But it was all too brief in his opinion. He barely managed to return the hug and Gabriel was already withdrawing. 

“Don’t forget about that dinner.”

“Right, I won’t.” It would be a thing he would dread until it was done with and over.

“Now, why don’t you go back to your boyfriend. You shouldn’t leave him waiting.”


End file.
